


PenPals

by queenLiz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions prison rape, Modern times, just a fun story about Loki in jail, silliness, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenLiz/pseuds/queenLiz
Summary: Thor's brother Baldur is put in a cell with none other than Loki, a blackmailing, manipulative fool that threatens to leave Baldur to the wolves if he doesn't get home-cooked meals every month. When Thor and his family hears about this they are more than happy to give this little blackmailer whatever he wants. Even stuff he doesn't ask for. Like money. And friends. And a family. And a lover?





	1. Grand Theft Auto is a Crime?

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is Sancta.
> 
> This is some silliness really. I like the idea of Loki in jail and a love forming between Thor and Loki without any physical contact. Though there will be some eventually.

Baldur was trying not to let it show but inside, very close to the surface, he was terrified. Of course he’d seen television shows and documentaries but nothing could compare to the place he was walking through.

Prison was a scary abode. Even the guards, who were supposed to be there as a sign of safety and comfort were petrifying, he wanted to go home. He wanted a nice bowl of his mother’s soup and to listen to his father’s boring stories about the senate while his brother chewed loudly on a piece of bread.

 But that wouldn’t be happening. Not for a very long time.

He wished he would have listened to his family. They had all tried to tell them in their own ways. His mother, Frigga, was constantly telling him that she was nervous about his new friends. His father, Odin, old him he was being stupid for no good reason by following behind a gang. His brother, Thor, kept telling him what would happen if he continued hanging around that kind of crowd. But of course, Baldur thought he knew better than they did. That decision landed him here, in a federal NY State prison with men that were three times his size and eyeing him like they were ready to take his life.

He was fairly certain he was going to die.

Dressed in orange, Baldur walked carrying his sheet and a thin blanket behind a guard that was at least six inches taller than him and a hundred pounds larger. They stopped in front of an empty cell door and Baldur prayed whoever he was being housed with wasn’t some insane violent murdering rapist.

“Hey Loki!” The guard yelled out “Got you a new friend!”

Baldur peered into the cell to see a seemingly tall man, based on his legs hanging off the end of the bed, laying down and reading a book.

Loki looked up from leather bound reading material and tilted his head at Baldur in curiosity.

With a none too gentle push Baldur was shoved into the cell. “Don’t break this one.”

Loki frowned, his eyebrows knit together with a look of mild annoyance. “I didn’t break the last one. He came broken.”

The guard snorted before walking off leaving Baldur standing there looking as stupid as he felt.

Loki stared at him for a moment. “So you’re just going to stand there?” When Baldur made no attempt to move or even speak, Loki rolled his green eyes high up in his head. “Oh gees, are you broken too?”

That seemed to snap Baldur out of his stupor and propelled him towards the beds where he threw his blankets down. “I’m not broken.”

As Baldur made up his bed, he could feel Loki’s eyes burning into him. Baldur willed himself not to look back thinking that might somehow entice the other man to act on some violent thought that had captivated him. But eventually Loki asked, “How old are you?”

“Eighteen.” Baldur answered without thought until Loki suddenly said, “AH!” As if that answered some puzzling question he’d had.

Baldur turned to look at the other man who had sat up on his bed. “Well, welcome to Hell.” He’d said. “I’m Loki and I’ll be your tour guide. Let’s start with a few rules. First and probably the most important, don’t touch my stuff or I’ll cut off your hands and beat you with them. Breakfast is at 7, lunch at 11 and dinner at 4. Keep your head down and your mouth shut and you should be fine. Oh and if you snore, I’ll strangle you in your sleep. Any questions?”

“Yeah, one” Baldur stated after a moment of thought “How did you break your other roommate?”

“First of all,” Loki started, green eyes squinting at the accusation. “There are no roommates in prison, we’re cell mates. We aren’t on some college campus. And secondly, I didn’t break him. He was already broken.”

When Loki offered nothing more after that, Baldur went back to making up his bed. After smoothing out every wrinkle he could find he realized he had nothing left to do. Literally. He sat there, realizing that Loki had gone back to reading. Is that how Loki spent his time? Reading all day? How would he pass the time? Staring at a white wall wishing for home?

Despite himself, he felt his eyes start to water. He’d miss everything as he sat there staring at his wall. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and all because of one stupid decision.

He remembered Frigga crying at his sentencing and the way Odin hung his head in disappointment. Thor sat, holding his mother’s hand looking like he was about to be sick. Baldur had thought for sure, Odin’s pull in the government would get him off. After all, Odin was a congress man and in Baldur’s eyes, his crime was not that bad. He hadn’t killed anyone, or raped anyone.

But the courts decided that grand theft auto was a crime worth punishment and he was carted away to a federal prison where apparently, he’d be living with a man who broke his last cell mate and threatened to cut off his hand and strangle him within five minutes of meeting.

Suddenly, he found himself being pulled up from his bed and standing in front of a very perturbed Loki. “Are you crying?” The man asked but he continued on before Baldur could answer. “Well you’d better toughen up. There are four types of people in this place; slave boys, errand boys, animals and monsters. You keep this up and you’ll find yourself a slave boy in a matter of hours.”

Baldur tried to get a hold of himself. “It’s hard not to feel depressed.”

“Feel however you want to just don’t show it.” Loki told him. “Here you are hard, callused and unafraid. You’d be wise to remember that.”

Baldur nodded his head trying to get better control over his emotions. “Alright.”

Loki sighed a bit, a sympathetic look passing over his face. “Look, I know this is a lot to take in. I get it. My first time in I was terrified. But you’ve got to learn to adapt and quickly.” Loki’s head tilted. “What are you in here for any way?”

“Grand Theft Auto.”

Loki’s green eyes rolled. “How non-violent is that.”

Baldur actually felt insulted. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Not disappointed. It’s actually just as I expected.” Loki replied flippantly. “No gang affiliations right?”

Baldur shuffled a little bit in his place. “Well…”

“Oh gees, what is with the youth today and their need to be in a gang? The best way to be in prison is to be so unaffiliated.” He sounded genuinely concerned and maybe a little bit frustrated. It was a tone Baldur recognized as his brother took that tone often. “Who have you joined?”

“No one yet.” Baldur answered defensively. “This was my initiation.”

“And you got caught.” A tone of amusement came up, the mood lightening some. “You’re a terrible criminal.”

Baldur scoffed. “Need I remind you, you’re in jail as well?”

“Yes but I had been a criminal for years before I was arrested.” As if that was something to boast about. “What gang were you trying to get into?”

“The 6ers.” Baldur answered actually feeling a little ashamed. The 6ers weren’t a nice group of people. But they were respected. It was why he joined them in the first place.

Thor was his perfect older brother. Everyone respected him, they always had. And though he was always loved and maybe in some ways favored, he wasn’t respected.

Loki huffed. “That could cause problems for you. They will expect initiation rights to continue. Odds are it will be against some rival gang and the rivals could kill you.” Loki turned to leave. “Nice knowing you.”

Baldur reached out and grabbed one of Loki’s boney shoulders turning him back to face him. “Well wait a moment!”

“For what?” Loki looked genuinely perturbed. “No use getting to know you.”

A sudden panic was filling Baldur. He didn’t even think about the gang expecting him to carry out an initiation regardless of his new housing arrangements. Stealing a car was one thing; he’d a decent chance to get a way. Here, there was no getting away! He was trapped and retaliation was sure to come.

“There has to be someone who can help me.” Baldur said. “You know, like protection.”

“Well of course there is protection in jail and there are a lot of people who could do it. Like me. But I’m not inclined to.” Again Loki turned to leave.

Again one hand reached out stopping Loki from leaving. “Well what could I do to make you so inclined?”

“Seriously you can’t be this naive.” Except he was. “You have to give me something I want.”

Baldur grimaced at the thought. “I’m not gay.” Thor was. And that was cool. But the idea of having a man in his mouth, or rectum, made his stomach turn.

“I don’t want you arse fool!” Loki actually looked grossed out by the thought which was both comforting and insulting.

“Oh.” That was a relief though. It was one of things he was the most afraid of. “Then what?”

“Something useful.” The tone Loki took was one that someone would take when speaking to an idiot. “What do you have to offer?”

Baldur thought about it for a moment. There was only one thing he could think of to offer and it was something everyone wanted. “Well, my family can put money into the commissary for you. We’re rich.”

Loki stared at Baldur for a long two seconds saying nothing. His eyes had an odd distant look to them and it was sort of unsettling. “Never offer that. It will put your family in an awful position. Tell people as little as possible. And money is useless to me. I want food. Delicious homemade food.” As he spoke his tone lightened more and more and his eyes refocused.

Though it was an odd moment, Baldur decided to leave it be. So far, Loki hadn’t been too scary and he needed the man’s help. As for thinking of a way to persuade Loki to protect him, that was easy. “My mom is a baker.”

“Perfect.” Loki clapped manically. “As long as you give me food I’ll protect you. Listen to me and you’ll make it out of here alive.”

Baldur sighed in relief. “Deal.”

\---

Dear Thor,

I wish I would have listened to you. This place is awful and I want to go home. It’s only been a week and yet I feel like I’ve aged a year. The food is horrible. Everyone is always so angry. It’s always cold and there is this odd smell that no amount of cleaning can get rid of. There is no sense that isn’t assaulted in this place.

My pitifulness aside how’s mom? I have some news that might make things easier for her. My cell mate, Loki, is not a crazy lunatic. Well not a violent one anyway. We’ve come to an arrangement. He’ll protect me for monthly baked goods. Its blackmail, but it’s totally worth it. So far he’s kept the 6ers at bay. I don’t know what he has over them to be honest. Loki isn’t a big man or even particularly scary. But he seems to have no fear and a simple conversation with them took them off my back for good.

I feel like I should mention though that I highly suspect he won’t stop protecting me even without these treats. Steve told me that Loki has a history of violence only when cornered and had tried to blackmail lots of people into getting home cooked food but then did nothing when the snacks didn’t come through.

Still, Loki holds some sway here even without being a seriously violent guy. I asked Steve once what it was; he told me Loki was too unpredictable for people and his apparent indifference to his own safety made him more dangerous than anyone else.

Loki warned me though, that I shouldn’t talk to Steve too much around other people because they’ll think I’m getting special favors. Knowing he’s here though makes me feel better. I know he’s your friend and not mine really, but I know that he’ll protect me if anything happens.

So, are you still made at me? Is Dad?

I hope to hear from you soon.

You’re Brother,

Baldur

*****

Baldur,

Mom said she’ll make treats for your blackmailer. His advice seems good; you’ll do well to follow it. And if Steve hasn’t told you not to talk to him then he’s probably a safe friend to have. But keep in mind that Steve has told you that he is unpredictable and that though violence is not his go to, he is capable of it. And any one man that could make a gang retreat has to be someone that has done something huge in the past.

Yes Dad is mad. You know him. His image is everything and your arrest was very public. It was after all one of his friends that caught you and another one of his friends that sentenced you. But he’ll eventually cool down once his embarrassment wears off. He loves you but is very disappointed.

As for me, I’ve resigned myself to your fate. I hope you learn from this. You are not invincible. Money cannot fix everything and Dad’s status can sometimes work against you.

Stay strong and this too will pass. You’ll see.

For now stay calm and remember youth is full of mistakes.

Your Over Protective Brother,

Thor

\---

“Mail call!” Steve yelled out as he always did once mail was checked for contraband.

Baldur stood up expecting a response to his letter. Other than Frigga’s cakes, those letters were the only things keeping him going.

The hardest thing, other than being away from family, was the boredom. There was nothing to do but read and work out and neither was something he was interested in.

Three months had passed. Three long months…

True to his word, Loki had taken him under his wing. He’d taught him how to go through day in and day out without being noticed but had met some of Loki’s friends, all of which were pretty decent considering where they were.

Dr. Doom had been convicted of killing an elderly patient who was suffering from some incurable and painful disease. Then there some someone named Goblin who was put in for money laundering. Though he took a lot of people’s retirement money, he was nice to be around.

Loki himself had a long history of being incarcerated and institutionalized from what some people told him. This time around he was in for extortion, which wasn’t really a surprise.

“Baldur!” Steve handed Baldur his letter. “Loki!”

Loki looked up from his card game with a dark brow raised in question. “What?”

“You have mail.”

“No I don’t.”

Steve looked down at the envelope again. “It has your name on it.”

Loki snatched the letter in annoyance. He hadn’t gotten a letter in years. Why would someone write him now?

The name on the envelope was Thor Borson which he knew was Baldur’s brother. It made no sense for him to have written to him.

His curiosity took over so he tore it open to read it.

Dear Loki,

I wanted to thank you for the advice and protection you’ve given my brother for the last few months. He’s young and sometimes impulsive but he seems to listen to you.

In addition to my mom’s cakes and cookies, my father put money into your commissary. Please let us know if there is anything else you need.

Thank you again,

Thor

P.S. Thank you for not sexually assaulting my brother.

Loki folded the letter and stomped to his cell where Baldur was sitting on his bed reading his own letter from his brother.

“Who does your brother think he is writing to me?” He asked, fists balled up and nostrils flaring. “And why is your family being nice? What do they want?”

Baldur shrugged. “They want you to keep protecting me and they are acting nice because you are being nice to me.”

“Really? Is that what it is? Well maybe I should shank you.”

Baldur laughed. “Alright Loki, I’ll write them back and tell them if they continue to be nice you’ll shank me.” Loki’s threats were usually empty and Baldur highly doubted he’d be getting shanked.

“No, I will write to him myself.” Loki sat at his little table and pulled out his pen. Angrily he started writing.

Thor,

Who do you think you are writing to me? Did I give you permission to write to me?

You want to thank me? Really? For being nice? For not sexually assaulting your brother? Well who says I won’t? Who says I won’t assault your brother tomorrow during shower time?

I won’t. He’s not my type. But how dare you presume I won’t? You don’t know me!

Annoyed By Your Stupid Letter,

Loki

P.S Thank your father for the money and tell your mother her cooking is second to none.


	2. Grumpikins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor responds to Loki's letter and Loki responds to Thor's letter and Baldur is writing to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sancta is my beta and she's awesome so cheers to her!

Dear Grumpikins,

I don’t even know how to respond to that. I laughed for about three minutes after I first read your letter. Every time I read it I laugh hysterically.

I’m sorry to have assumed that you’re a nice guy and not a rapist. In the future I will assume you to be a horrible person with no morals. If it makes you feel any better, I completely believe you are capable of assaulting my brother in the shower, even though you don’t find him attractive. Because you’re a monster. A horrible person with no conscious, which is why you are blackmailing him for cake and not, you know, something of value.

And how can I ask your permission to write to you without first writing to you? Either way, it’s too late now and there is nothing you can do about it.

Forcing you to be my friend,

Thor

000

Loki could not stop the giggle from erupting out his stomach.

Grumpikins? Just for that ridiculous nickname he should go slap Baldur. No one called him sweet little names like that unless they wanted him to give them head. Even then it wasn’t such an innocently sweet name.

Loki didn’t respond right away. He wanted to word his response carefully. It had been a long time since he had someone willing to engage him in such a way. He was relishing the moment.

To take his mind off that he focused on his newest minion. Baldur was a nice kid, sheltered and naive but nice. And as gangster as the boy tried to act, he really wasn’t.

There hadn’t been too many times in Loki’s life that he had felt needed or useful but this was one of them. He knew if he wasn’t there, Baldur would die. It made him stay out of trouble. He couldn’t protect his friend if he was in solitary. And he took his medication without a fight knowing he’d have no power in medical.

He’d had other friends in jail like Doom and Goblin but they were like him. They were hardened and bitter much like he was. Baldur was still so innocent and still had a chance to do something with his life. Doom was likely not to be released and if Goblin got out, the people he robbed would likely kill him. Loki didn’t think anyone was out to kill him but he knew he just functioned better in an institution. He’d likely live his life either behind bars or locked in some other kind of institution.

“Hey,” Loki looked up from his book to see Baldur entering their cell. “My brother finds you amusing.”

Loki smiled. “I find him amusing as well.”

Baldur’s blue eyes narrowed. “Oh really?”

Loki arched a black brow. “Yes, really. Is there a reason you are squinting your eyes at me? Do you have something in them? Would you like me to remove them?”

“You just remember which one of us was your friend first!” Baldur reminded him much like a petulant child would. “I was the first to amuse you.”

Loki snorted. “You don’t amuse me. I merely have no better alternative.” That might have been true at one point. That, however, was no longer the case.

Baldur shrugged. “Same difference.”

Loki rolled his eyes and went back to his book as his cellmate went to open his mail.

Loki took a deep breath and tried to refocus on what he was reading. He’d read this particular story a few times now. He needed some new things truth be told. All of his sketch books were full and his color pencils were too short to use. He really did need to make a friend on the outside so he could get more things.

Of course… Thor said he was going to forcefully be his friend. As ridiculous as his threat was, it would certainly work to his advantage to have a minion running his errands outside of jail.

With a determined stride, Loki walked over to his desk and sat down.

Dear Thor,

I’m so happy I managed to amuse you so as if I’m some circus clown or court jester. You should know your amusement is not first or foremost in my mind.

That being said, your aggressive niceness is to be admired. However, just like your brother, you must pay for my friendship. I give nothing away for free, especially something as valuable as my friendship.

So, your next letter better include something useful to me. I like books, I like to draw and I like animals.  

I expect it by next week or your brother will suffer the consequences. Though I won’t rape him, I will eat all the cookies your mother bakes and steal his pudding every dinner time. Do you really want to be the reason your brother has no pudding?

Loki AKA Grumpikins

000

Thor pushed the door of his parent’s home closed and dropped all his packages on the table with a loud thud. He felt happy. Happier than he had in a long time. It had been a long time since he had someone to engage with like this. Owning his own electrical company took a lot of his time and it had been three years since he had met a new person that made him feel so amused.

It was slightly sad that the most exciting person in his life was an incarcerated man but Thor wasn’t about to be picky.

It wasn’t that he had no friends. He had Steve and they had met for beer and Football every Sunday. And he had Clint who was always good for Pay-Per View Events and an indoor grill. He went out and visited his parents and did things. He was no recluse sitting at home. But this was the first thing in a long time to capture his attention and just made him forget about things. And that was what he really wanted.

“What’s all this?” Odin asked coming into the kitchen. “Did I miss your mother’s birthday? Again?”

Thor smiled. “No. It’s gifts for Loki?”

“Baldur’s Loki?”

“Yeah.” He replied opening the refrigerator and looking for leftovers that his mother stored for him. “He’s making me pay for his friendship.”

Odin frowned at him as he started looking through his bags. He picked up the first book, _How to Mind Your Manners_ and then the second _The Mysterious Life of Horses_. “These are terrible books.”

“I know,” Thor sniggered pushing his plate into the microwave. “Keep going.”

_Children’s Fairy Tales, Color by Numbers, Adult Coloring Book Bird Edition, Old McDonalds Farm_ , “Are you trying to get your brother shanked?”

Thor laughed remembering Loki’s threat to eat all Baldur’s pudding. “I got everything on his list. It’s not my fault he wasn’t explicit in what age group of literature he wanted.”

Odin smiled and sighed putting all the items back in the plastic bag it came in. “And why do you want his friendship?”

“I don’t. Not really. It’s just something to pass the time.” That sounded pathetic even to his ears. “I’m sure in a few weeks it’ll become boring. There is something funny about messing with a man behind bars.” And a man with so much audacity and sass.

“I suppose.” Odin was hesitant to agree. “But be careful about poking caged animals. They get out eventually.”

Thor shrugged. “We’ll be tired of each other long before then.”

000

Dear Thor,

You should know, your gag gifts brought Loki much delight.

He had been correcting people’s manners all week! Even the guards! An argument broke out between Steve and another inmate and they actually went to Loki to look up if Steve was impolite for asking the man to eat faster during lunch! It was the best!

And he loved the Mysterious Life of Horses. It’s all he talks about. He’s telling people he is a horse and the man is trying to break him down and ride him. Apparently he isn’t the only prisoner who thinks so because people are queued up to borrow the book.

And let’s not forget the Fairy Tales which he insists on reading out loud during TV time. It’s as if he is using your gifts to be as annoying as possible! If I hear about freaking swans one more time they’ll be adding time to my sentence for ripping out Loki’s tongue!

Now let’s talk about the color by numbers which also has a connect the dots section. He’s hanging them up on the walls as if they are works of art!

The Adult Coloring Book is actually kind of cool. It takes up a lot of his time because it’s so detailed, but it’s cool. I couldn’t color in lines that small that’s for sure.

Old McDonald was actually taken away from him when he threw it at Dr. Doom. I think that was the only gift he didn’t actually like.

Anyway, your gift brought joy to the pen. Thanks!

Your Brother,

Baldur

000

Dear Dad,

I waited a while to write you even though I know I should have done so sooner. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to hear from me. Thanks for the money you sent me and I hope you aren’t still mad. I know I did a really stupid thing. And believe me when I tell you I will never do anything as ridiculous again.

I miss you. Isn’t there anything you could do to reduce my sentence and get me out of here?

I love you,

Baldur

000

My Little Baldur,

Your Father asked me to write you. He’s still upset and to be honest I think your letter made things worse.

You started off well enough but then your request, that he finds a way to get you out of prison? What were you thinking? You haven’t learned anything if you think your father should use his pull on reducing a sentence you rightly deserve. If you want your father to start showing you respect, then you need to start acting like an adult. We’ve done everything we could to make you comfortable in there, including providing for your adorable little blackmailer. How dare you ask for more? You don’t know how lucky you are to have the protection you do. You know one of the guards and one of the most feared prisoners is your closest friend. You should be ashamed of yourself.

But enough of the scolding part of the letter. Your father also wanted me to tell you that he loves you and will continue to provide for you while you serve your sentence.

Thor is doing well. I think his depression is finally lifting. I worried for him so much after Jane died but it seems he is finally accepting things.

As for me, I’ve been busy with the shop and I’m thinking about doing some catering again. You know I like to keep busy and the holiday season keeps me on my toes.

Speaking of the holidays, here are some Halloween cookies. I hope you and Loki enjoy them.

Loving you More than Ever,

Mom

000

Baldur sighed as he laid the letter on his chest and listened to Loki smacking on his mother’s cookies that were in the shape of little ghosts and pumpkins.

Was he really being childish for asking for his Father to get him out of jail? It didn’t feel childish. Certainly if someone had family that could get them out of prison they’d ask. Anyone would do it.

He looked over to Loki. He looked so happy with his little cookie and coloring book. How can someone actually feel happy in a place like this? “Why are you in here?”

“I got caught. Duh!”

Baldur rolled his eyes. “Got caught doing what?”

Loki swallowed the cookie and looked up from his Adult Coloring book that he went everywhere with. “Why do you want to know?”

“You know why I’m here.” Baldur countered.

“It’s not my fault you’re loose with your information.”

Growing frustrated Baldur groaned. “Loki please, for once. Just answer my question.”

“Alright you big baby.” Loki sat up on his bed and pushed his cookies and book away. “I was with a guy, crazy hot and sexy and rich. I was foolish enough to believe that he was just as in love with me as I was with him. He used to be one of my johns…”

“You were a prostitute?”

“Yes. You seem surprised. Am I not insanely good looking?”

“I am surprised.” Not because Loki was ugly or male but because he seemed entirely too smart to make a living on his back. “I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“Well I was. He was all love poems and kisses until I did something he didn’t like and popped me a good one.”

“He hit you?”

“Hard too.” Loki confirmed. “He was huge too. All muscles, like a linebacker. I hit the floor super hard, had a black eye for like three weeks. His mistake was not killing me you see. He walked around like he was hot stuff too. Like if I stepped a toe out of line he’d do it again.”

“So what did you do?”

“I did what anyone should do when in a domestically violent relationship. I torched his house, crashed his car and stole his money.”

Despite himself, Baldur laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Very much so. The crazy thing was I stole his money out of his bank which made it a worse charge and my previous naughty behaviors made the judge give me the max.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah. It’s alright though. I didn’t think my plan through. Since I torched the house I didn’t have anywhere to live.” He seemed alright with his oversite though. As if it was more like a lesson learned.

“You don’t have family?” Baldur asked.

“Yeah. I’m the youngest of the Farbauti Family.”

Baldur sat up sharply. “You mean the son the Laufey Farbauti? The Hotel Mogul?”

Loki nodded. “To his greatest shame.”

That didn’t seem to make sense. His Father was one of the richest men in the world! “Did you tell him you were here? I’m sure he’d get you out.”

“He probably would, but why would I ask him to? He can’t stand me and would only get me out of here to throw it in my face later about how much I’ve disappointed him.”

That really mattered? “Yeah but you’d be free.”

“No. I’d be chained to him instead of the state.” Loki looked at him for a moment like maybe Baldur was the one who was insane for even suggesting it. “No one is free but I’m as free as I can be. I decided to run away from home. I decided to stop taking my meds. I decided to start pulling cons and robbing people. This is my life, I’ve lived it the way I wanted and I will take the consequences as they come. And look,” He held up his coloring book. “It’s not all bad.”

Baldur smiled but in truth he wondered if that was what his mother meant by childish. Was Loki actually considered more mature simply because he took his lumps along with his triumphs? Wasn’t that just pride? He didn’t want to call on his father simply because he was too proud. That wasn’t the same as maturity.

“Baldur?” Loki’s oddly stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I started off in a bad situation. I’m illegitimate, my mother was a prostitute and I’ve had to fight for everything I’ve had my whole life. It sucks and it was rough but it’s my life. Your mother bakes cookies. Your Father is so mad at you he refuses to write you and yet sends you love messages through your mother. Your brother has got to be the nicest person I’ve known. Why did you want to be in a gang?”

It was a question he asked himself often and one he felt like he knew the answer to. “No one respects me. Like Thor, everyone respects him. He got through college on a sports scholarship and opened his own shop with his own money, never asked my dad for anything.”

“Well that is respectable.” Loki’s agreement made Baldur grimace. “And a gang would have gotten their respect how?”

Suddenly, the answer he was so sure about two seconds ago seemed like the wrong answer. “I don’t know. I would have gotten the respect of other people.”

“Take it from me Little Pebble, when it’s your family’s love or your family’s respect you are after, no one else’s love or respect will replace it.”

“So I’m learning.” Baldur answered with more annoyance than he should have. Loki would know about trying to find a father’s love in other people and he was right but that didn’t make the pill any easier to swallow. On top of that he hated when Loki called him a Little Pebble.

“Thor has their respect because he tried to distinguish himself without relying on your family’s name.” Loki, it seemed had no stomach for Baldur’s annoyance. “When you first got here you were trying to use your family’s name to get me to help. You offered your mother’s talents and not your own to keep my protection and even requested her to bake after you found out I was completely full of crap. I think if you served your time without trying to draw on them anymore, they’d respect you.

Baldur sighed. “I’m not a Pebble.” He answered unable to fight any of Loki’s arguments.

“Then act like a boulder.” Was Loki’s simple response.

000

Thor!

I just got the latest package of coloring books and the sketch pad you gave me. I love the pastels too; I’m using them to extort some stuff from the other inmates by drawing Christmas cards for some of the other prisoners’ kids gifts for some of the other prisoners. You’d be surprised how well connected prisoners are. I got some Doritos yesterday. The Cool Ranch kind.

I must say, your friendship is proving far more valuable than your brother’s. All he has is his company and sometimes even that is laborious. He whines all the time. Even right now he is complaining that I’m writing you instead of talking to him. I think he’s jealous.

I went to the yard yesterday to draw the only tree we have on the grounds which sounds sad but I assure you it’s better than any tree on your grounds. It brings forth fruit in the spring and is right now the most beautiful red color.

My point is though, it’s still incredibly warm out. This far into November, you’d think it’d be colder. It actually feels like spring out. I hate it. I love the winter. I can’t wait for it to get cold. I can’t wait to see the snow. I hope we get a lot of it this year.

I was sorry to hear about your father getting sick last week. Baldur says he’s getting better and it wasn’t a heart attack but some kind of anxiety attack. That’s good. Do you think the mini-riot last week caused it?

Speaking of, the stiches came out this morning and I can eat regularly again. My lip is a little sore and I’ve got a wicked scar on my face but I think I make the scar sexy.

Also, here is a pre-Thanksgiving gift for your most wonderful mother. I hope all is well with you and that work is a little less stressful now that Romanov is there to help you out. Thanks for giving my friend a chance. Since her release she’s had a hard time finding work.

Grumpikins

000

Grumpikins,

I did not give you gifts so that you can extort other people, but I admire your ability to make an opportunity out of nothing. My Father would love you.

As much as you complain about my brother, I know you like his company. He told me how you are sending him letters now, though they are highly disrespectful, even though you share a cell. Steve thinks it’s the funniest thing too. Baldur is jealous. I don’t think anyone expected us to continue writing each other much past Halloween. I admit I look forward to your letters. They are always so entertaining.

The weather is ridiculously warm but I love it. I’m surprised you like the winter considering you are more Grinch than Santa. I personally love the summer, so the longer it stays warm the better.

Dad is alright. I do think the riot last week caused him to get sick. He tries to act like nothing bothers him, but it bothers him that his youngest son is in prison. So much can go wrong. I feel better now though knowing that you are willing to go through such great lengths to protect him. My brother would not have survived that night had you not been there for him and taking that slash to your face. A few coloring books is far less than you deserve for saving my brother’s life.

The picture you drew my mother of your tree is beautiful. I gave it to her last night and she cried. She said she was happy Baldur had a tree. I swear I don’t understand women. This is exactly why I’m gay because I just don’t understand women. Oh that and my great desire for penises.

Mom and I are coming up next week to visit Baldur. Would it be alright if we saw you too? She’s the one who wants to know. Because I would have just showed up and forced you to see me the same way I forced you to write me J

Work is much better now that I hired that accountant. She’s fabulous too. Natasha is so efficient and has such a no nonsense attitude. Thanks for the recommendation.

Is she going to rob me though? I kind of get the feeling she might have been the one that helped you rob your ex.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Thor

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Don't Mess With Odin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Loki and Odin wants to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Sancta

“Oh my Baby!” Baldur cringed as Frigga’s eyes watered. This was why he didn’t want to see his mother here while he was wearing his customary orange jumpsuit. “My poor baby.”

“Mom, please.” Baldur whined trying not to look directly in his mother’s wet blue eyes. “Don’t cry.”

Frigga wiped at her eyes daintily. “I know, I know. I promised Odin.”

Baldur looked around. “Where’s Thor?”

“He’s got a horrible case of the flu.” Frigga explained. “My poor dear looked awful.”

Baldur frowned. “Oh. I’m sad, I wanted to slap him.”

Frigga smiled brightly. “Why? How could he be annoying you?” There was an underlying unsaid statement in that ‘You’re in prison and he isn’t’.

Baldur chose to ignore it. “He let slip that I told him about Loki’s ex. Now Loki takes all my pudding.”

Frigga’s smile blossomed as she laughed. “Are you serious? Sweetheart why would you tell Thor anything? You know he can’t keep a secret. And I see you can’t either!”

Baldur shrugged starting to feel mildly chastised. “Better than he can. You don’t go back to the source of gossip mom. Everyone knows that.”

“You know Thor and should have known better and so should you. Remember when he went around telling everyone what they got each other for Christmas!”

Baldur laughed remembering his brother, 23 years old at the time, nearly jumping out of his skin with the need to tell everyone what the other person got him. “That was funny.” And mildly disappointing.

“Would you like me to talk to Loki dear?” Frigga asked. “I’ll ask him give you back your pudding.”

“I think that would make things worse.” Baldur answered. “Then I have to bare him calling me Little Pebble and telling me that I’m a momma’s boy.

“Probably.” She chuckled. “Now tell me, is it as bad as it is on television?”

“Worse.” He replied quickly. “It’s always cold and it stinks and everyone is always angry. I stay to myself mostly when I can but I’ve seen people get beat up. And then there was the riot.” Baldur trailed off not wanting to get into the details of that “particular” day. It was started due to his involvement with the 6ers and he wasn’t ready for another lecture about his bad choices in life. “When Loki got hurt it was even worse.” Because people really did blame him for Loki getting hurt. On the flip side, it made him even more scary because everyone was waiting for Loki to retaliate.

But the moment he stopped talking he realized he shouldn’t have gone into so much detail about the horrors of prison because his mother looked like she wanted to cry again. He was starting to see how little things like this was causing people to see him as immature and selfish. If it were Thor who was in prison, which he never would be because he was perfect, he would’ve told mom it was like a walk in the park just so she didn’t worry.

“Well then let’s talk about positive things.” Frigga said after a moment of silence. “I am making you a special Thanksgiving basket to send at the end of the month. Oh, and your father should be returning to work soon. That’s certainly exciting. I’m so happy to get him out of the house.”

“When he works, you complain that he isn’t home enough!” Baldur reminded amused with his parents.

Frigga sighed. “I know, but the idea of your Father and the reality of your Father are very different. You’ll understand when you’re married.”

He could only hope to be married as long as his parents. He wasn’t foolish enough not to realize how rare their love really was. “Besides being sick, how’s Thor?”

“Truth be told I think writing to Loki is therapeutic for him.” She has an odd look of mischief to her eyes when she said it. And she whispered it as if it was a secret.

“I think it’s therapeutic for Loki too.” He said carefully. “He’s less… grumpy when he gets a letter.”

“Well then, it’s in both of our interests to keep them writing.” She said and then followed it up with, “If he’s attractive I’m going to try to promote romance.”

Baldur groaned. “Oh, mom don’t. Prison is not a place to play matchmaker.” Really it wasn’t.

“Oh, stop it. Love is everywhere. And I got Thor and Jane together.” She reminded. “Had she not died they would have been together forever. And let’s be realistic, no female will ever take her place so we’ll have to find him a man. Loki is a man right dear?”

Baldur laughed at his mother’s ridiculousness. “Yes mom, he’s male.”

She squinted. “How do you know? Oh no, has he raped you? Is it because the cookies I sent you last week were slightly burned?”

Baldur laughed so hard he could barely breathe. It drew some odd look from the other prisoners who were looking sad with their loved ones. “No! Mom stop please!”

“I just wanted to see you smile dear.” She said.

Time went by entirely too fast for either of their tastes but soon Baldur was being called away and Frigga was near tears again. But she promised herself she would not cry in front of Loki. She really did want to see if Loki had the qualities she knew Thor would like in a man.

For women, Thor seemed to like them slightly meek looking but feisty. In men, he liked a challenge but liked to conquer.

She couldn’t take her eyes away from the door as men walked in and out. There were two of them that she hoped with all her heart wasn’t Loki. There was no way she could talk Thor into bedding those walking rhinos. But then a tall slender man wearing his orange jumpers as if they were new from Calvin Kline waltzed through the door. She was pleased when he was seated in front of her.

“You’re Loki?”

He nodded and she sighed in relief. “Thank heavens. You are adorable, just adorable.” With those emerald eyes and inked hair.

A black brow rose. “Really? I think I’m too skinny.”

“Yes, a tad anorexic looking but it’s nothing that a little home cooking won’t cure.”

Loki had a look of amusement in his green eyes as he squinted them at her.

“Oh, look at your lips!” The scar she knew was from a fight that she was eighty percent sure her son started. “Your letter is accurate though, you make the scar very sexy.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Are you hitting on me?”

Now it was Frigga’s turn to squint. “You couldn’t handle me.”

Loki snorted. “You’re fun.”

“As are you.”

“But I’ve learned that your family cannot keep secrets. I said to Baldur something that Thor wrote to me.”

“Yes, well perhaps you should specify what is a secret then.” She knew her sons were blabber mouth’s but she would defend them until her last breath.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Perhaps there is an assumption of confidence.”

“Assumption of confidence? In prison?” She snorted. “Oh, you can’t really believe that. Now stop taking my son’s pudding.” She pointed a long elegant finger at him.

He shook his head. “I don’t have to listen to you.”

She squinted her blue eyes putting on her best mother face. “Excuse me?”

Loki recoiled slightly. “Nothing.” He mumbled like a chastised child.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She said triumphantly.

Loki’s lip quirked. “Where is your other son?”

“Sick with the flu.” She told him. “He’s leaking from everywhere.”

Loki grimaced. “Gross.”

“Yes, I know. I left him in his apartment looking just awful.” She remembered the look of her oldest son wrapped in a blanket she crocheted for him with a snotty nose and leaking eyes. “I’ll tell him you sent him well wishes.”

Loki frowned slightly. “But I didn’t send him well wishes.”

“I didn’t ask you.” She told him.

Loki laughed. “You’re hilarious. Far more amusing than your sons.”

“I know, they can be as dull as their father.” Though Odin had his moments of fun as well. “Now tell me, what kind of books do you read?”

“Mysteries mostly. And thrillers.” And books about horses apparently. But he wouldn’t say that out loud.

Her eyes lit up. “Oh what authors?”

“Paula Hawkins, S.J. Watson, Gillian Flynn.”

Her eyes brightened even more. “Oh finally, I have someone I can talk books with.” How she loathed not having at least one child that liked to read. Thor was more of an athlete than student. And Baldur used to be her little scholar until he started getting mixed up with the wrong crowd. Odin would read but he liked nonfiction books.

Loki looked intrigued. “Really? You read too?”

“Yes, I love all of them. I’m going to send you some books and review them.”

Loki nodded emphatically. “I warn you I am a harsh critic.”

“I warn you, I’m possibly even harsher.” She challenged. “I might be the only person in the world who doesn’t like The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.”

“Perhaps the only female because I couldn’t get through book one!” Loki told her. “It was insufferable!”

Just like with Baldur, time went by too fast as Frigga watched as Loki was taken away too. But with Loki’s departure she was certain that Thor would find him absolutely perfect.

000

Dear Thor,

I’m sorry you are sick. I was actually looking forward to seeing you but your mom is awesome. Far cooler than either you or your brother.

In answer to your questions which were totally inappropriate, yes Natasha helped me steal money, no she doesn’t want to rob you. She only robs people who are jerks, so don’t be a jerk and you’ll be fine.

Also, your big baby Pebble of a brother ratted on me and your mom threatened me. There have been only a handful of times that I’ve been afraid and that was one of them. As a result I have taken to calling him Mama’s Boy although I have been giving him back his pudding.

In the future, don’t make promises to me you can’t keep. You have disappointed me when you did come and I demand that you make up for it in some grand gesture.

Well, feel better my dear friend. Drink lots of soup and drinks lots of tea. Real tea. Not Lipton.

Grumpikins

000

“How was it?” Odin asked as he sat at the dining table with his wife. “Was it bad?”

Frigga cut into her chicken and sighed thoughtfully. “Not as bad as I thought it would be but not some place I’d want to stay. But Loki is absolutely delightful.”

Odin nodded “How was Baldur?” He still hadn’t gotten up the nerve to write to his son. He wasn’t even mad any more, truth be told, but he still didn’t know what to say to him.

“Sour as always.” She replied distantly. “But Loki likes the same books as I do.”

Odin raised a brow at how quickly her voice lifted when topics changed to Loki. “Why was he sour?”

“I don’t know. Something about pudding.” Was followed quickly with, “But Loki was so handsome. I think he’s exactly what Thor would like.”

“Frigga?”

“Yes dear.” She looked up from her food as if she had no idea why Odin had his perturbed look on his face.

“I’m trying to find out about our son. I don’t really want to talk about Loki.” It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Frigga liking Baldur’s blackmailer, it was just that he really should be the topic of choice after visiting their son for the first time since he was incarcerated.

Frigga looked up shooting daggers from her eyes. “OH really? Then maybe you should write your son then! Or heavens forbid go visit him!”

Odin was baffled as his wife stormed away.

000

Grumpikins,

I’m starting to feel better. And I had wanted to meet you as well but I’m glad my mother could entertain you. She is a lot of fun and very smart.

I didn’t mean to disappoint you and I promise that I’ll try to come visit. In way of making it up to you, I’ve sent three large boxes of Lipton tea since you like it SO MUCH!

What are you? A snob? A stuck-up debutant too good for Lipton? I bet you drink those frou-frou drinks, right? With those stupid apples that aren’t really apples but seeds? What are those things called? Pomeranians? Whatever…

Natasha is really nice. She really likes you too. When I told her I knew she helped you rob your ex, she praised you for not ratting her out. So it seems you can keep secrets better than my family because we share everything. Some times by accident.

And yes, Baldur is a Mama’s Boy. He was unbearable as a child always ratting me out.

But all silliness aside, I have something that I want to talk to you about. I’m not a subtle man so I’ll just come right out and ask…

When are you getting released? I wanted to know before, but I didn’t think you’d answer or that you’d somehow deflect. I’m asking because if it is some time soon, which I think it is by the way Natasha talks, I wanted you to know that our help won’t end upon your release. You’ve become a friend to me and I wouldn’t want to stop our conversations just because you aren’t in prison any more.

Anyway pretentious bastard, leave my brother alone! Stop calling him names e or I’ll spit in your cookies.

Your friend,

Thor

000

“Thor?” Thor looked up from the mailbox he was depositing his letting into and saw his father. “Dad! You are out and about!”

“Yes, well your mother is annoying me. Or annoyed at me. I can’t be sure.”

Thor laughed because odds were it was both. “Well, I was about to grab some food. You want to join?”

“Yes. Something greasy.” Because almost having a heart attack taught the man nothing. Though Thor could understand it a little. His mother was drowning his poor father with bland and boring foods.

They settled for a diner so that Thor wouldn’t feel too bad about breaking his mother’s rules but his father could feel great about it. Though the doctors said his episode was stress related, diet still could have had a major effect. Odin was getting older.

After ordering Odin looked up at his oldest son. “Were you sending a letter to your brother?”

“No, Loki.” Thor answered without thought as he stirred some sugar in his coffee.

“Loki?” Odin asked slowly, as if Loki’s name had two syllables.

“Yeah, he said some disrespectful things about Lipton, I felt the need to respond right away.” Really he did, because who didn’t like Lipton? Thor didn’t even drink tea but he felt somehow insulted by the comment.

“Lipton? The tea?” Odin asked.

“Yeah. Can you believe that?” Thor sounded as outraged as he felt. “I wonder what he thinks about their soup? I bet he thinks it’s beneath him too. I should send him some. He’ll probably call it plebian. The jerk.”

Odin simply starred at his son for a few moments trying to figure out something to say but not sure what. He didn’t think too much about Lipton and didn’t even know they made soup. “Have you heard from your brother?”

“No. You know I am thinking about giving Loki a job when he’s released...”

“Really?” After Frigga’s sudden mood change when he tried to turn the conversation from his Loki, Odin was sure to be careful about doing it with Thor.

“Yeah. Natasha tells me he has nothing really to come out to.” Thor leaned in close. “She didn’t tell me much, but it seems Loki hasn’t always had it easy. He has some kind of health condition he takes meds for.”

“Health condition?” Odin feigned interest. “What do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure yet. But it sounds like something he’s had since birth. Some kind of defect.” Thor replied as their food came. “I’m going to try to get Baldur to find out.”

Odin nodded. “That’s interesting.” Only slightly though. “But I’ve been thinking about what to do with your brother.”

“About what? He’s got a lot to come home to.” Thor dismissed. “But Natasha tells me Loki has some experience in marketing. I was hoping he could design a website for my business.

Odin shook his head wondering why his whole family seemed so darned smitten with Loki.

000

Dear Dad,

I think somehow Loki caught Thor’s cold through Mom. He looks awful. Or maybe Thor licked the envelop when he mailed Loki a letter and was still contagious? He’s in the prison medical ward but they are awful. Is there any way you can have a private physician look after him?

I’ve got to go, I’m sure he’ll thank you when he gets better.

Baldur.

Odin folded the paper with a feeling of deep confusion. There were no requests for himself, no pleasantries, just a whole lot of Loki, Loki, Loki.

Because his son asked so selflessly, he would send a doctor to look after Loki and it would answer Thor’s questions about Loki’s medical history.

But he really wanted to know what was so freaking special about the man!

000

Dear Loki,

When I first heard about you, I was worried that you’d rape my son. That you were going to hurt him or blackmail him for something far more valuable than money. I thought you were going to do horrible and unspeakable things to him.

And then you just wanted cookies and took a knife to your face for him.

I was worried you were after my other son. I was worried that Baldur told you Thor was lonely and I thought you would exploit that. I thought you would convince him that you were in love with him, seduce him and steal his money.

And then you started writing him letters about tea.

Then I came across a letter in your hand to my wife discussing books and other similar interests she had tucked away in her draw like it was a prized possession.

So I’ve decided to ask out right.

WHICH ONE ARE YOU TRYING TO SLEEP WITH!

Odin

000

Loki was feeling much better. The doctor Baldur’s family sent was able to prescribe him some meds that really worked well. It seemed he took more blood than needed but he wasn’t a doctor so what did he know.

He was going to write Odin a letter of thanks when he received the most outrageous letter from Odin demanding to know if Loki was trying to sleep with one of his son’s or his wife.

Eww. What was wrong with this family?

Needing a moment to think of a reply to Odin, he started to pen one to Thor.

Dear Thor,

Screw you and your Lipton tea. You got me sick and no one would give me any good tea because of all the tea you sent me! Stupid Lipton tea.

And the apple that isn’t an apple is a pomegranate and yes I do drink that tea. Send me some.

I actually get out a few months after your brother. To be honest I haven’t thought a lot about life on the outside. I try not to. I don’t do well on the outside. I should just start a fight and prolong my sentence. I’ve always just done better in institutions.

When I was younger, I spent a lot of time in hospitals. I have a theory that is the reason I need to be institutionalized now.

It was kind of you to offer your help. I look at you as a friend too, which is why I can’t extend my blackmailing outside of your brother. As the time comes closer, I might ask for little things, like help finding a place. Or a job. I loath to be out on the streets again.

Anyway, I’m glad you’re better and I’m better and everything is better so all is well.

Grumpikins

P.S. A Pomeranian is a dog. Enclosed is a picture I drew of one. I named it Fenrir.

000

Dear Odin,

I admit that my intentions against Baldur wasn’t always pure. For the most part when I first met him, I didn’t really care much about him and for a long time I simply wanted a meal. But never did I think about touching your youngest son. I am not attracted to him at all.

And my friendship with Thor is solely because he forced me into it. Should I be concerned about his intentions?

As far as your wife, she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met but I do not touch vaginas and haven’t since the say I came out of one.

But I feel I should be honest with you. All this time, my sole goal, has been to be with you. I have a thing for older wrinkly men. I have daddy issues which I play out through sex with men that are old enough to have sired me and I think you could fulfill that.

I await eagerly for your response.

Your Little Boy

Loki

Loki smiled, yes that should do it.

000

Dear Loki,

I was so excited when I read your letter. I wanted this so bad for so long and never had someone I would be willing to cheat on my wife with. But everyone is so smitten with you, it seems you are perfect. You have that lost boy feel which calls for me. I can guide you, love you, pleasure you in all the ways you’ve always wanted.

Enclosed is a picture of me to keep you warm at night.

XXOO

Odin

Loki was afraid to look in the envelop but curiosity took the best of him and he peeked.

Bile rose from his stomach to the back of his throat as he pulled out a very naked picture of a very old and fat bear of a man.

With a squeal, Loki threw the picture and the letter down feeling sick to his stomach and horrified.

Baldur looked up from his own letter from his Father and laughed hysterically. “Serves you right for telling my father you want him to fulfill your daddy issues."

It took Loki a moment to realize that the only way Baldur would know that was if Odin told him.

“Fret not, it’s a picture my mom found in a magazine.” Baldur told him. “It’s one of those rare times that my Father found his sense of humor.”

Loki’s heart rate slowly returned to normal and a nervous giggle erupted from his chest.

Yes, it did serve him right. He took a mental note. _Do not mess with Odin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments makes me happy!


	4. Hard Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Odin to have some hard conversations with his favorite convicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Sancta
> 
> Sorry for the long wait. Life's been rough. Things seem to be smoothing out though so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently. If you are reading my other other stories, they will be updated soon too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Should I be concerned about his intentions?

It was a question clothed in silliness that Odin never really knew how to answer. He wasn’t entirely sure what Thor’s intentions were and wondered how much Loki was worried about it.

For a little while, he let it go. He watched as Thor and Loki’s friendship blossomed happy that his son wasn’t as sad over his wife’s death. But then Thor visited Loki and it seemed like their relationship changed into something else entirely. Suddenly there were phone calls and giggles and flirting and Odin wondered if Frigga had succeeded in her match making.

So, Odin did what any good father would do when their son was starting to grow feelings for someone in jail, he researched Loki.

The doctor’s exam told them little about Loki. He had medications in his blood stream that people take for bipolar and apparently, a heart problem. The heart problem, Odin’s private investigator informed him, was due to a mother who likely used cocaine while she was pregnant. And though Loki came from a very well-known and wealthy family, it seemed they felt that the best way to fix him was to keep throwing money at professionals to put him away.

He lived in hospitals most of his young life and then in mental institutions for most of his teens. Eventually, Loki got away from his family but only to fall in with men that seemed to like lying to him or beating him.

Like his last boyfriend.

He remembered one of his sons, he confuses the two at times in his old age, told him that Thanos smacked Loki once. That was both the truth and a lie. Thanos smacked him alright; several times over the course of their entire relationship. And Loki did a lot more than burn his house down and steal his things. Loki burned down the house down with Thanos in it.

Loki had problems. Serious, scary and sorrowful problems.

And yet he wasn’t instinctively violent. And he was genuine. And he had enough in him to make jokes and laugh when he really had no reason to. He was strong. He was a fighter. And Odin liked fighters.

So, did Thor. Which was a little scary for a father.

Men with pasts like Loki didn’t leave that past behind them. They carried it with them and wore it like a badge and defense. It made them complicated and predictably unpredictable. And Thor was a simple man. Not stupid, but there was nothing complicated in him. Loki could, if he wanted to, take Thor for loops easily.

But then Thor could, if he wanted to, could ground Loki. Show him an easier life… and yet his simplistic view on life would probably frustrate the poor convict. Frustrate him enough to keep him interested and make him feel safe which was probably a feeling Loki had never felt.

Usually, Odin stayed away from Thor’s love life. Male or female, Thor had good taste in people and Frigga was never wrong in her judgements of character. If she thought Loki was a good person he was. But he was coming with both emotional issues, mental issues and physical.

That meant as a couple, the two would be in for some hardships. But it also meant their triumphs would be monumental.

Even after reading through all the reports his investigator gave him, Odin wasn’t sure what to write to Loki. He thought about pretending he didn’t know the past Loki was wadding through but he knew he was never a good pretender.

He thought about addressing it head on, but in tight spots Odin knew Loki would fight or flight and he didn’t want either as a response. He’d have to take a page from his wife’s book if he wanted to handle this just right.

Loki,

All is well, thank you for asking, though truth be told, I miss having both my boys home.

There isn’t much to say about your “advice” about talking to “Little Pebble”. I think you are letting your frustration with his inability to stop touching your things cloud your parenting advice. Now I admit I haven’t been the best parent in the world, but telling him that he needs to give up his rights as the youngest “prince” and become a servant is a little bit… harsh. Sure, he’s a spoiled brat but I have no interest in making my son “clean toilets that are clogged with excrement”.

If you can’t get him to stop touching your things, here is some fatherly advice. Ignore the little punk. The next time he does it, say nothing. Don’t react. He’ll get bored and stop. It’s advice I’ve been giving Thor since they were young but Thor never listens.

Speaking about Thor, I wanted to tell you that I think his intentions towards you have changed. He made you his friend simply because he liked you. He still does. He values you and would never intentionally hurt you. But I think his feelings are deepening and I think yours are as well. In this family, the only intentions you ever must be worried about is Frigga’s. Don’t tell her I said that though.

Here is some more fatherly advice, this one you might not like too much. As your time of release drawers near, you might become nervous, maybe even scared of what your life is going to be like when you get out. Thor mentioned that perhaps you will start a fight to prolong your sentence. He thought you were joking, but I don’t. I think you mean it and I believe you capable enough to carry it through. You would be foolish to do so.

You thrive in institutions simply because you do better with rules and order you can manipulate and you’ve never had that outside of one. I assure you that will not be the case now. You are far too intelligent to be locked away for life. You are far too good of a person to sell yourself so short. Your own family may not see you for what you are, but I do. You are a con-artist. You are liar. You are a thief. But it kills you to have to do all of that. If you don’t have to do those things, I believe you will be something else entirely. And I want you to see yourself like that.

I know you won’t take this letter well. I don’t even expect a response, but the hardest part about loving someone is being honest with them.

Hoping you will take this in the spirit it is written,

Odin

000

Loving someone?

Loki blinked at the letter several times before rereading it for the fourth time. Did Odin just tell him he loved him?

It was an odd thing really.

Little Pebble had been his friend longer than anyone else in this over caring family, and yet he had never told him he loved him.

Frigga was loving but she had never said it.

And Thor, with all his sexy muscles, could be a lover but they didn’t exchange the big L word either.

Mmmmm Thor. Now there was a tasty looking man.

Loki admitted he was very surprised to see the man he’d been threatening so often was big enough to rip him in half. That was such a turn on.

When he walked in to the visit room and saw that blonde god sitting there, Loki had to use every con-skill he had to keep his jaw from dropping.

It wasn’t that Little Pebble wasn’t handsome. He just wasn’t a god. This man was popping out his shirt in all the right places and making Loki’s mouth water.

Loki had sat across from him trying to act like his stomach wasn’t doing flips and his heart wasn’t making his medication work over time.

But then Thor said, “You’re gorgeous.”

And Loki broke out in a sweat and his blood divided into pools reddening his face and hardening his cock.

“I know.” Loki tried to use his most sultry voice. “You are lucky to have finally been given a chance to gaze upon me.”

And then he laughed. He laughed and rolled his blue eyes up in his head.

Loki hadn’t been expecting Thor. Thor hadn’t even told him he was coming. And when he asked the man why he hadn’t given him a heads-up Thor frowned. “The last time I did I got sick and disappointed you. I didn’t want to do that again.”

Could the man be any more adorable? They talked well past when they were supposed to. It was as if Thor had been a life-long friend. Twice Thor begged Officer Steve for more time and though Loki usually hated to get favors from guards, he took these two gifts. He didn’t want the visit to end and it was only the third time in his incarceration that he wished he wasn’t institutionalized.

Loki rolled off his bed and out his cell to the phone in the hall. There was only a small line in front so he spent the little waiting time shoot the breeze with another prisoner until he could call.

“Grumpikins!” Oh, that voice made Loki shiver. “I was hoping you’d call tonight.”

“Why? Did you need a masturbatory aide?” Loki teased. “Would you like me to make sex noises? Oh, daddy I’m so hot. Oh yeah. Oh… oh… oooooohhhhhhhh! Hey! What are you looking at?” Loki yelled at the prisoner arching a brow at him. “You never heard porn noises over the phone? You know there is a whole industry that has sex on the phone!!!”

Thor laughed hard, the rumbles making Loki’s hand vibrate while holding the receiver. “Seriously Loki I do not want you getting stabbed so that I could jerk off to you later.”

“No one’s going to stab me… If your dumb brother doesn’t get involved. People always want to kill me when he’s around.” It was an odd thing really. Loki always thought he was annoying. Apparently, people just wanted to punch him, but Balder was so annoying people wanted to end his life. “So, tell me how was your day?”

“Alright. I’m happy the weekend is here though.” And it sounded like it too. Loki could hear the weariness in Thor’s voice. He’d have to call Natasha to make sure everything was alright at work.

“Are you going to come visit?” Did that sound desperate? He hoped that didn’t sound desperate.

“Of course. No weekend is complete without seeing my Grumpikins.” Maybe he was desperate because that statement sent those damned butterflies all aflutter again. At this rate, Loki was going to have to start drinking pesticides whenever they spoke.

Best to end the conversation. “Well then, I’ll see you then.”

“No, wait. Do you want a masturbatory aide?”

“No.”

“But baby, daddy needs to be sure his boy is taken care of.” Thor’s voice became rough and rugged. “You like that sweet heart? You like knowing daddy takes good care of his boy?”

Loki’s throat dried as his cock hardened. How was he going to masturbate to Thor with Thor’s little brother in the room? “I hate you.”

Loki hung up trying to think about unsexy thoughts when Officer Steve walked up behind him and ushered him into an empty room filled with dusty boxes. It was probably storage but Loki wondered if Steve was about to beat him up for almost starting a fight last week when he changed the channel to the breakroom television from the news to the Discovery Channel causing inmates to start jumping around imitating monkeys.

“What’s your intentions with Thor?” Steve had asked with a serious face and sober eyes.

Ah-ha. “Oh. I’m sorry. Was that yours?”

“Eww” Steve winced. “No. I wanted to make sure you aren’t about to take advantage of my friend.”

How insulting! Sure, he’d been jailed for conning men and stealing money! But that didn’t mean he went around conning and stealing every man he met. There were at least…5 men he never conned or stole from. “You know everyone is so concerned about what I want to do to Thor! Need I remind you he started writing me first.”

Well, not everyone was concerned about that. Hadn’t Odin’s letter just assured him that he had no reason to fear Thor. As if Thor was scary in any other way besides girth.

“You are a creature of opportunity.” Steve told him. “You might not have had the idea when you first met him but you are smart enough to make a plan as you go along.”

“And maybe this is an opportunity to be something I’ve never been.”

It took a moment for Steve to answer. “A law bidding citizen?”

Hmmm…. “A less…felonious law bidding citizen?”

Steve snorted. “You’re an asshole.”

000

Dear Odin;

Let me give you advice from a rebel son. I don’t like your advice. I didn’t ask for it and I don’t want it. I don’t know how you think you know me well enough to give it. Fear is not the reason why I don’t want to go out into the world, it’s knowledge. I know what is in this world. I can handle it. I can deal with it. But why would I want to?

I’d be foolish to carry out my threat to stay institutionalized? Yes, I would be. But I am a fool. I always have been and I don’t see that changing about me.

And how dare you threaten me with rules and order! I am chaos and I follow no rules or order. I don’t know what I must do to prove to you people that I am not a good person (don’t tell Thor that, I’m trying to impress him). How can a con-artist, a liar and a thief be good? Do you realize you make no sense?

I don’t like your letter and I don’t take it in the spirit it was written. I take it as unsolicited, righteous and nauseating.

Now here is some advice from a son who needed your words more than he cared to admit. Even sons from loving families like to know they are loved. Even little pebbles who make mistakes thinking they’re boulders.

Enough subtly WRITE YOUR DAMNED SON!

Now here is some advice from a con-artist, liar and thief, train your sons not to be so trusting.

Now here is some advice from a con-artist, liar and thief, your wife is terrifying to me.

Now here is probably the most honest thing I could write to you. I fully intended to stay incarcerated and it wasn’t out of fear. It was because I had nothing for me out there. But now, I don’t know. There still might not be anything out there, but there is a Thor. And if nothing else, I’d have a friend.

Now if you excuse me, I have to write your wife telling her you said that her intentions were the intentions I should be worried about and how I shouldn’t tell her you said that.

Loki

000

Dear Frigga,

Odin said you have bad intentions and he didn’t want me to tell you that.

Happy hunting,

Loki

000

Baldur,

I’m sorry I haven’t written you. I have been angry with you for doing something so stupid. I felt like you know better. You have been given everything you ever wanted! But recently, I’ve realized that can be as bad as never giving a kid what they want. I have come to realize that I probably am to blame for some of this and for that I’m sorry.

I’m happy that you are well though. Your mother tells me you are starting to take classes inside. I’d like it if you wrote to me about it. And in return, I’ll write to you about the horrible tasteless diets your mother is putting me on.

Now do me a favor and burn this note. I don’t want you to have written proof that I can be wrong.

Love,

Dad

000

Dear Loki,

You’re an asshole.

Odin

000

Dear Loki,

I’ve waited to write you for as long as I could. I swear I wanted to be angry with you forever. I mean, you did try to set me on fire and you did steal my money and crash my car, but I am willing to admit that I played a small role in this as well.

I know you love me. I know you did what you did because you haven’t had the easiest life. And I have my moments where I am harsh.

I just wanted to let you know that when you come out, I will be there with open arms and waiting for your apology.

Love,

Thanos

000

Loki crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the trash without dignifying it with answer.

Then he sent a letter to Odin. Since the older man wanted to send one liners, Loki figured he should too.

I know you are but what am I?

000

It isn’t really secret. Guards at jails looked through prisoner garbage. Prisoners know it and so do the family of prisoners.

Even still though, Steve felt a little bit guilty for finding the letter Thanos wrote to Loki. But he didn’t even feel a little bit of guilt when he handed that letter over to Thor.

If Loki wanted to be a citizen biding felonious law, he was going to make sure he did it. Because if he had to quiet one more Loki starting riot he was going to kill the little bastard himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	5. Mark or a Rival, Air is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives gifts. Loki passes out. Thanos won't be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Sancta

Father,

I know I am supposed to be turning over a new leaf and not making a fuss of things, but my word, it is unreasonably hot. I swear I’m melting. Everyone is irritable, well, in Loki’s case, more so than usual. There are arguments going on all the time, even amongst the guards. Everyone is on edge but all I’m doing is sweating to death.

Anyway, other than losing twelve pound in half as many days, my classes are going well. I am trying to stay focused on getting out of here. I was told that in this program, I could get out of here faster. I am willing to do anything to do just that. Well, almost anything. Loki told me I could become a snitch but I’ve seen what happens to snitches. I think he told me that just so he could laugh at me as I make what he calls “fish faces”. It’s like having another older brother and truth be told I rarely want the one I already have.

Oh, and I passed around the picture of the vegan casserole Mom made you and we all agree that she’s deliberately making you eat food that looks unappetizing. There is no way Mom, a woman of many culinary talents, makes something that looks that bad unless it was on purpose. We polled the guys and none of them would have eaten it. And some of these guys haven’t had a home cooked meal in decades.

I’m looking forward to our phone call on Saturday. I hope you can come by soon for a visit. I love you and I’ll talk to you soon,

Baldur

000

Sunshine;

I demand you to make it stop being so hot. I don’t like it and I think you have some special deal going on with the sun to make it burn so blistering. It makes no good sense really, it isn’t even summer yet. But since you like the summer so much, you made a deal with it so that it burns brighter even though you know it makes me miserable.

And speaking of things that make me miserable, I missed you last weekend. I understand you must work but I don’t like that either. For this moment forward, I demand that you make me the most important thing in your life or suffer the consequences.

Little Pebble told me he might be getting released early thanks to his program. He’s trying very hard to be more responsible but he still is such a big baby. While all the other men are getting upset over trivial things, he whines. Always whining. It’s so unbelievably annoying. Tell me how do I shut him up!

I saw your Dad on television the other night. Is it true he’s running for office? If so, why? Politicians are liars and your family is so nice. Well, your Dad is kind of harsh but still. He puts a lot of money in my commissary and I’m not even his blood. And that leads me to my real concern. If he is running for office, wouldn’t it be bad for him to associate himself with me? I mean, it’s one thing to have his child be a reformed convict, but to have his other child writing flirtatious letters to one who is not so reformed is not something that would help his cause at all.

I suppose we can discuss it at your next visit this weekend which you would be wise not to miss if you value your life.

Grumpikins

000

There was an audible sigh of relief when the contractors finished the installation and turned on the central air. While other prisoners were unsure of the reason why they were so blessed, Loki was fairly certain it was Odin’s doing to provide comfort to Baldur.

It was sweet, teeth rottenly so. Baldur didn’t know how lucky he had it. To have so many people care so much for him was ridiculous really and Loki was only mildly jealous. He was certain his family had forgotten he was even still living and yet Odin had spent a lot of money just so that his son didn’t feel hot. Loki wished he had someone who would go so far just to provide comfort.

Loki wouldn’t complain though. At least he could enjoy the benefits of having a well-loved friend.

What Loki would complain about was Thor missing yet another visit on Saturday. As punishment, Loki had stopped making phone calls to him. He knew it was a petti thing to do, but Loki often felt like a petti person. He did hold grudges and he found it hard to forgive. It was problem he’s had since he was a child.

It was also probably why he had been institutionalized so often. Anger was a horribly emotion but his anger was always seething and right beneath his surface. It drove him often even when he seemed perfectly happy.

This would be their first argument and it seemed both men were stubborn because neither had attempted to contact each other in over a week and a half.

Rationally, Loki knew Thor had to work and make money. He had needs to sustain and he was depositing money into Loki’s commissary all the time. But there was a part of Loki that hated sharing. But there was another feeling emerging now and it took a while for Loki to figure out what it was.

At first, he thought he had indigestion from eating those bologna sandwiches but then he realized it was something far more sinister.

It was the feeling of missing someone.

Loki never had anyone to miss. And that made playing this game all the harder. This new feeling was torturous and harsh. It made him not want to be mad anymore which was inconvenient seeing as how he was trying to win this quiet contest he had going on with Thor.

Just when Loki was about to relent, he found a very fancy looking envelope with a very elegant card addressed from Thor.

Grumpikins,

I am so sorry. I know you are upset with me because I haven’t seen you. I swear it’s unavoidable. My company is being audited and I should be there to make sure everything goes alright. I promise you this will be over soon and I will be able to give you my full attention again.

In the meantime, please accept my apology. Please call me. I miss your voice. I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep and food doesn’t even have taste any more. I’ve grown so fond of you that your absence has tainted everything else in my life.

As a token of my feelings, I hope you enjoy your air conditioning. Your comfort is important to me and I don’t want my Grumpikins to be so uncomfortable.

With Love,

Sunshine

 

Wait, what?

Thor brought the air conditioning?

Not Odin?

And the air conditioning was for him?

Not Little Pebble?

The air was getting thin. A cold sweat broke out across Loki’s brow. His hands started to shake as the letter tumbled out of his fingers and swayed to the floor. Spots started to dance in front of Loki’s eyes as his chest tightened. He couldn’t breathe. His body trembled. His thoughts started running together and he couldn’t pick one thing to think. He opened his mouth to call out, but instead his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and his body hit the floor with a loud thump.

000

It was funny but not funny. Everyone had thought Loki had a heart attack but it turned out it was just a panic attack started by the realization that Thor brought him air conditioning.

It tickled Steve more than it should have.

When he told Thor, he didn’t find it as funny, but he did laugh at the ridiculousness of it. At the same time, it was a little sad that Loki’s life had been so loveless that such a kind gesture made him pass out.

Steve closed the door to his office and pulled out the letter he had kept in his vest that was addressed to Loki from Thanos. He sat down and opened it.

Loki,

This is my 2nd letter and you still have not answered. I don’t understand why you are so upset. You know I love you and you know you were made for me. No matter what we’ve gone through, no one will ever love you the way I do. I’m going to give you some more time to think this through before you make the biggest mistake of your life.

I am expecting your response.

Thanos

Steve took a picture of the letter and text it to Thor before crumbling it up and tossing it out. No wonder something like air conditioning made Loki’s heart flutter. If this was the romance he was used to Thor would have no problems wooing the convict.

Of course, he had to find a way to keep Thanos away from Loki.

That was easier said than done.

It was by sheer chance that two weeks later, Steve was walking by the log book and noticed a visitor was waiting for Loki in the visiting room. He walked by expecting to see Thor, but no. Instead there was another huge looking man with a bald head and deep blue eyes. Yes, big men were Loki’s type. But the burns on his arms were a dead give-away as to who it was.

“Hey Rogers!” Another guard called out. “I was about to grab Loki he’s got a visitor. Can you get him?”

Steve smiled. “I’ll take care of it.” He waited for the guard to be out of sight before he walked over to the man. “Can I help you?”

Thanos looked up. “I’m waiting for Loki.”

Steve looked the other man over trying to keep the contempt he felt for him off his face. “And you are?”

Thanos raised a dark brow. “Thanos. I signed the log book.”

The impatient tone of Thanos’ voice did nothing to move Steve. “Well Thanos, Loki wants nothing to do with you. So, I suggest you leave.”

A cocked head was his reply before Thanos asked. “Did Loki say that? Because I’m pretty sure you didn’t have time to ask him.”

“I don’t have to ask him.” Steve replied through clenched teeth. “It’s evident. He doesn’t write you back, he doesn’t call you. He has no use for you. So, I’ll tell you again. Leave.”

Thanos smirked before standing up. Without another word, Thanos walked out.

Steve quickly sent a message to Thor.

000

He brought him air. That was essentially what his gift was. His gift was air. Air to breathe. Air to keep cool. Air to be… what did he say? Comfortable.

It made him angry.

No, not angry at Thor. How could Loki be angry at Thor? Thor who must’ve just paid out a ridiculous amount of money just so that Loki wouldn’t be hot any more.

His anger was at Thanos.

Well, maybe at every man that had ever professed to love him in the past. No one had ever gone as far as this man had and Thor hadn’t even slept with him.

Yet.

But Thanos was the one who wrote a letter acting as if Loki was ninety percent “the one to blame” when Loki was fairly certain they were equal partners. Sure, setting the house on fire with Thanos tied up inside was a bit far, but the beating he’d endured just days before had cracked his rib.

Thor went two Saturdays without seeing Loki and he brought him cool air. Thanos beat him to a pulp and expected an apology.

With a huff, Loki sat at his desk. He wasn’t going to respond. He was going to ignore it and move on with his life. But it seemed clear, that he owed it to himself and if not to Thor to sever all ties with his past. If Thor was going to buy him cool air, then he was going to leave no ends loose.

000

Thanos waited until the blonde guard wasn’t there. He knew something wasn’t right. The guard was a little too protective. He had a suspicion that the guard and Loki were screwing. It seemed like something Loki would do, sleep with a guard for favors. But as he looked down at the log book he was signing he noticed that Loki had another visitor named Thor. That quickly changed his mind.

A little digging around turned up a lot about the other family. This Thor was just as big as he was. Yes, Loki liked his men strong. It seemed Thor had a brother in jail and his father was running for office. Additionally, that nosey cop, was a family friend which explained his over protectiveness. They seemed like the perfect family for Loki to take advantage of.

Of course, now it made sense, Loki had a mark. He couldn’t be seen with his ex-lover as he was working on conning another family.

Thanos smiled. Well that made him feel a lot better.

It made sense that Loki wasn’t sure if he would take him back after setting him on fire. So, he would try to make plans for when he got out and Thor seemed like the perfect sucker. His wife died so he was lonely and his family was rich so Loki would get money out of it.

Loki had stopped his conning ways when they got together. Thanos gave Loki everything he needed, everything he could want. But now that Loki no longer had a benefactor it made sense that he would need someone to supply his needs.

Until he received a letter from Loki.

Thanos,

It took me a while to respond but I wanted to form the right words. It was hard to find the right way to express how I feel about everything that’s happened and everything you said.

Alright. Here we go…

Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck You! FUCK YOU! Fuck your house, fuck your cars, fuck your money, and fuck your limp dick! You are waiting for an apology? Please hold your breath. Hold it until you pass out because it’s not coming. Don’t write me again. Don’t you even think about visiting me. Don’t think of me.

Or no, wait, think of me. Think of me riding another man’s cock. Think of me screaming out another man’s name. Think of me sitting on a throne of roses and silk being adored and loved. Yes, think of that.

Now please go die somewhere.

Hatefully,

Loki

Thanos nostrils flared as he crumpled the letter. So, Loki was ignoring him!

But that wasn’t the only odd thing. Loki had said, _don’t you even think about visiting me_ as if he didn’t know that Thanos had visited him in the first place. And Loki had only addressed the things he’d written from the first letter? Did he not receive the second?

So, the blonde guard was keeping things from him?

Oh no, Thor was no mark. Thor was a rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme comments! I eat them like cookies.


	6. For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting too hot for Loki so he tries to get out the kitchen. Thor says no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Sancta
> 
> This chapter gets a little more feel-y than it has been. But it had to be done!

Loki still hadn’t said anything. He never once mentioned the letter Thanos wrote to him or that he wrote back.  It worried him that Loki would keep secrets.

“That’s the way Loki is.” Is what Natasha told him. “He talks a lot but says nothing.”

A truer statement had never been made. Loki sent letters full of jokes and stories. Over the phone, it was always about Thor and Thor’s day. When Thor came to visit, Loki wanted to know about Odin and Frigga. He’d ask about Natasha and if she was doing alright. It was never anything about him.

He wanted to bring it up, but he wasn’t sure how Loki would respond to knowing that Thor knew everything already. He wondered if he’d be mad at Steve for invading his privacy.

With the audit now behind him, Thor realized how much Loki stayed on his mind. He read the files Odin gave him a dozen times and each time he fell for Loki a little deeper.

The man was a fighter. He’d been through so much heartache and strife and yet he just kept going. He wished he would have met Loki a long time ago. He was sure the convict would be completely different.

Thor turned out the lights to his office and headed towards his car only to see a figure standing by it. At first, he was mildly concerned but then he saw the burns on the man’s arms and recognition set in.

It was Thanos. “Hello, I’m…”

“I know who you are.” Thor interrupted. “What do you want?”

Thanos smiled. “I see Loki has been talking about me.”

“Only in the vilest of terms I assure you.” Thor replied. “Again, I ask, what do you want?”

“I was curious.” Thanos finally answered. “You seem like a nice guy from a nice family. What would you want with a mess like Loki?”

“What do you want with him?” Was Thor’s rebuttal.

Thanos was unmoved. “You are aware he tried to set me on fire?”

“Again, I ask, what do you want with him?” Because Thor would not be with a man that set him on fire.

Thanos seemed to be growing agitated, as if the conversation was not going the way he thought it would. “Loki is not what you think he is. He’s a liar, a manipulator and a thief.”

Thor snorted. “Then he is exactly what I think him to be.”

“Are you aware that he was a prostitute?”

“Are you aware that I don’t want to talk to you?”

Thanos pushed off from the car, obviously becoming frustrated. “I’m trying to be civil.”

“Well I’m not.” Thor answered unmoved by Thanos’ shiftiness. “Leave Loki alone.”

Thanos moved away as Thor started towards his car. “Loki will never fit in your world.”

Thor slid into his car. “Loki is never going back to you. Even if he isn’t with me, he won’t be with you. Running me off will not endear you to him.”

Thor slammed the door as he heard Thanos yell out. “You’ll regret this.”

Thor started car. “I seriously doubt it.”

000

“Did you not receive my letter?” Loki asked as he sat across from Thanos. “I’m pretty sure I told you not to come.”

“I received it.” Thanos confirmed. “It was a very elegant looking one too. You have nice handwriting.”

“What do you want?” Loki asked already bored with the conversation.

“You.” Thanos replied quickly.

“Tough.” Was Loki’s response. “You’ll get over it.”

Thanos smiled, teeth showing in all their off-whiteness. “Loki, you should really reconsider.”

“Really? Why?” Because from where Loki sat, there wasn’t any reason for them to even know each other.

“Because you don’t know what I know.”

“I know I tried to kill you. I’m pretty sure that’s an indication that we broke up.”

Thanos’ smile left his face. “I told you I realize I played a part in that.”

As if that changed anything. “What do you want Thanos? I’ve already given my answer.”

The smile returned. “Don’t you want to know what I know?”

Loki didn’t blame Thanos for trying. In the past, his curiosity always got the better of him. Loki liked games and puzzles and Thanos had become rather good at playing with him. Except now, Loki just didn’t care. “No.”

“I wrote you two letters.” Thanos told him anyway. As if Loki hadn’t made himself clear.

Loki frowned, “No…”

“Yes.” Thanos quickly cut in. “But your guard friend kept it from you. I also came to see you once before. Again, your guard friend stopped us from meeting. It was probably on the request of your new boyfriend.” Thanos smiled at Loki’s startled expression. “Oh, yes I know about Thor. I guess he’s been hiding stuff from you huh?”

“Are you finished?” Loki would not let Thanos know he was at all affected. He would give him nothing to feed on. He kept his face relaxed and tried to keep his body from looking stressed.

“Did he tell you I stopped by to see him?” Thanos continued on. “I figured not. You know it would be a shame for something to happen to him or your little friend inside.”

Loki stood up, not sure for how much longer he could keep up his façade. “Yeah, you’re done.”

000

It bothered him more than he cared to admit. He hated that he Thanos knew about Thor and he hated it even more that Thor knew everything. He had wanted to keep his past away from Thor but it seemed now it was going to bleed over everything and taint it a horrible color.

He knew it was all too good to be true.

He couldn’t let Thanos hurt this family. They’d been nothing but nice to him and the idea that they’d be hurt for that, it just didn’t sit well.

And then there was another issue, another thing that bothered Loki about all this…

Thor did this all behind Loki’s back.

Things were becoming increasingly more complicated and if Loki was honest with himself, he knew the chances of Thor still being around when he was released was slim. It was time, he figured, to call it quits and move on with his life and a more realistic plan for when he was released.

If he was released.

With a sigh, he started his letter;

Sunshine;

There are somethings that I need to say and I’m a bit too much of a coward to say it to your face or over the phone so I’m writing it.

I think you are a nice guy and I think we’ve have a lot of fun, but I also think we’ve run our course.

It has come to my attention that you have been keeping things from me. I don’t know why you are, maybe you didn’t want to worry me, but I’ve found out in the worst possible way.

That by itself, isn’t the reason for my letter. I’m realizing that simply because you know me, you are probably going to get hurt. Not just you either. Your friends, your family and everyone you associate with will get caught in the middle of the whirlwind that was my past. I can’t let that happen.

So, stop writing me. Stop calling me. Don’t come to see me. You are released from my great presence.

Take care and please know that your kindness and friendship has meant more to me than anything I’ve ever possessed in my existence.

Grumpikins

000

It was the first letter that Thor had ever thrown away.

000

“What’s this I hear about you breaking up with my brother?” Little Pebble stood in front of Loki with his arms crossed looking mildly pissed but mostly curious.

“We weren’t together for us to break up.” Loki had been careful to avoid bringing up Baldur’s family lately for that very reason. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“Oh, get off it. This is about your ex, right? And your inability to take something good that comes your way?”

Loki didn’t like the tone of his friend’s voice or his assumption that he knew anything about Loki’s abilities. “That has to do with me and my inability to be trapped.”

Baldur scoffed. “You are trapped by Thanos.”

“No,” Loki said becoming more frustrated by the word. “I was becoming trapped by Thor and his intrusive bestie.

Balder threw his hands up in the air. “They were looking out for you.”

“Wait a minute.” Loki slid off the bed and stood to his full height. “Did you know about them keeping Thanos’ letters from me?”

“Not at first.” Baldur was not intimidated. “But I am glad they did. You need to move on from that jerk.”

Loki answered with an arched brow. “And move on with another one?”

“Thor is not a jerk and you know it.” One strong finger poked Loki in the chest. “You are running scared.”

“Running? I’m incarcerated I can’t run anywhere and I thank you to mind your own business.” Loki used two fingers to push Baldur away as he headed towards his cell door. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Are we not friends?” Baldur sounded indignant and maybe a little hurt.

The sound bothered Loki more than he could allow it to. He had to distance himself before any harm came to either. If he hurt them, it’s be a lot better than Thanos doing it. “No! No, we are not. Once you get released you will become nothing more than a footnote in the great story that is I.”

Baldur shook his head. “Wow. Did you believe that lie? It sounded rehearsed. Did you rehearse it? I bet you’ve used it before.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. He’d never used that line before because he never had anyone that cared before. But he had rehearsed it because he knew he’d have a challenging time coming up with something on the spot while he argued with his best friend.

“Did he threaten us?” Baldur inquired with a tilted head. “Is that it? Are you trying to protect us? You don’t know my family Loki. We can protect you.”

“The same way you were protected from jail?” Loki smirked.

“No idiot, the same way I am protected in jail.” Baldur closed the distance between them. “Trust me when I tell you, Thanos is in way more danger than we are.”

000

“Loki!” Steve called out. “Let’s go!”

Loki frowned. He had no reason to be called out of gen pop. He hadn’t done anything wrong lately and with his refusal to have visitors, he knew no one was coming to see him. “Why?”

“Because I said so.” Such a typical guard answer.

Loki sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes and but got up from the folding chair he was sitting in to play chess with himself and followed behind Steve. “You know I never got to yell at you for interfering in my life.”

“Poor you, having friends to look out for you so your abusive ex doesn’t sucker you back into his arms.” Steve responded sarcastically. “Your life is so awful.”

Loki’s eyes shot daggers through his eyes at the back of Steve’s head. “Shut up. And where are we going?”

Loki was realizing he was in walking in a part of the prison he’d never been in. There were a lot of closed doors down the corridor but no cells which didn’t seem right for a prison. It was so private and closed off. A bit like a motel you’d see while driving down the highway.

Wait…

“Are we in conjugals?” Loki asked feeling a little weird out about it.

“Yes.” Was Steve’s simple answer.

“Why?” Loki was tempted to walk side by side with Steve but guards looked at that as a danger and though Steve might not fear Loki, other guards did. So, he stayed behind the man. “I hope you aren’t trying to have your way with me. I know I’m tempting but I promise I’ll bite it off.”

“This might surprise you Loki, but you aren’t my type.” Loki could hear the smile in Steve’s voice.

“Please.” Loki made sure the smile could be heard in his as well. “I am everyone’s type.”

They stopped in front of a door and Steve unlocked it and pushed it open.

Loki walked in, more out of curiosity than anything else but stopped when he saw a very upset looking Thor standing there.

His nostrils flared and he turned back to Steve. “I told you I wasn’t taking visitors.”

Steve nodded but it was Thor who answered. “Don’t be mad with him. All he’s ever tried to do was protect you. If you’ve got anger direct it to me.”

Loki spun around ready for a fight now. He hardly heard the door closed behind him as he focused on Thor. “I’ve got anger and it is very much towards you. You who can’t seem to take no for answer. You who kept secrets from me.”

“You who kept secrets from me.” Thor stated flatly. “Yes, we are guilty of the same crime.”

Loki huffed. “Fine. Maybe we are but I still don’t want anything to do with you.”

Thor snorted. “Grumpikins, I get it. You’ve got a sordid past. You have an ex from Hell. You’re afraid that everyone is like that and you are equally afraid no one else is like that.”

“You don’t know me.” Loki silently raged. “Don’t act like you have a clue about…”

“Loki, I’m not interested in this act you’re putting on. And I’m not here to argue.” Thor interrupted. “I know why you are trying to distance yourself but all that does is make me want you more. It proved you aren’t the whore on the corner conning his mark. Because cons don’t care to protect their marks.”

Loki’s façade was breaking. It wasn’t so much the words Thor used but his tone. It was so final. There was no room to argue. Loki didn’t know how to respond any other way than honestly. “I don’t want you to get hurt Thor.”

Thor smiled. “I know baby. You’ve had to fight your whole life and you’ve had to do it alone. But you don’t have to do that anymore. We can fight together.”

Loki wanted to believe those words but it wasn’t the first time in his life someone offered a kind word to him. It was hard for him not to be skeptical. But at the same time, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Thor could have easily walked away from this. He had a way out and didn’t take it. The words were sincere. Or at least Thor thought them so.

“Thor, you aren’t the first person who thought they could fix me…”

“Fix you.” Thor couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. “Loki, I don’t want to fix you. You aren’t broken.”

“I have psych papers that say different.”

“Yes, I know.”

“How…”

“We’re in politics Loki, I’ve known all about you since our second letters.”

Loki isn’t too sure what to say to that. Anger is his first reaction, but could he really blame the man for checking into the convict that was writing to him, demanding entertainment? Probably not.

Thor sighed. “Loki, you’re afraid…”

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Loki replied faster than Thor could finish his sentence.

“Then why are you running away from me?” Thor demanded. “In your own words, you are too much of a coward to break up with me to my face.”

“Break up?” Loki shook his head. “I was unaware we were together.”

Thor raised a blonde brow. “Well now you are aware, aren’t you?”

Loki tried to hide the smile that was threatening to pull at his lips. “What do you want from me Thor?”

“You, you’re my Grumpikins. And all the baggage that you come with.” Thor answered. “And in return, I’ll offer you me and all the baggage I come with.”

“What baggage?” Loki asked feeling his anger deflate. “You’re like perfect.”

“Please.” Thor rolled his eyes. “I have a brother in jail, a father who’s emotionally stunted and a mother who thinks her son’s blackmailer is the cutest thing next to kittens and puppies. And me? I’m in love with a con artist who’s a grumpy bastard and stubborn as an ox.”

Loki gaped. “In love?”

“Why do you think I’m here Loki?” Thor stepped closer to him. “You think I’m just going to let you walk away?”

“I… I… um…”

Thor held out his arm. “Come here Loki.”

Loki huffed but stepped into Thor’s waiting arms and those arms were warm and strong and it was hard not to just melt into them. So, he didn’t. He let his muscles relax and accepted the fact he might just have a good thing going. “What about Thanos?”

Thor inched Loki away slightly so he could see his face. “What about him?”

Loki stared into those blue eyes feeling like he could lose himself. “He’s not going to leave me alone.”

“Grumpikins, you now have an army behind you now. You have nothing to worry about.”

Loki wanted to believe that, but he knew Thanos and he knew what the man was capable of. “Don’t underestimate him.”

Thor smiled. “I don’t. And I expect a letter next week.”

Loki shrugged and pulled Thor down for a kiss.

Thor didn’t fight it but instead melted against Loki’s hands. The man groaned slightly as he felt Loki’s hands starting to slide under his shirt.

He knew Thor was muscular, but feeling those rips and bulges made Loki want to rip those clothes off and play on the man like he was a jungle gym.

But Thor suddenly pulled away and tugged Loki’s hands out of his t-shirt, “Hold on Grumpikins.”

Loki huffed. “Why?” He was pleased that didn’t come out like a whine.

“Because I’m not having sex with you today.” Thor explained calmly and with a finality that Loki didn’t appreciate.

Loki blinked and the refusal. “You called me to a conjugal but you won’t have sex with me?”

“That’s not what this visit is about.”

“You’re a tease.” Loki accused. “I’m a man in prison and you’re denying me sex?”

“I’m depriving myself as well you know.” Thor reminded. “And I don’t want to take you in a rush. The first time I’m inside of you, I want more time to explore you.”

Loki shrugged. “Whatever.” It was hard to argue with that. It was actually very sweet and romantic, nauseatingly romantic. “Next time?” That came out more eager than he wanted. He had meant it to sound like a demand but it was more pleading than anything else.

Thor smiled. “Next time. But, we do have a half hour left.” He pulled Loki close again. “And all I can think about if holding you in my arms.”

Loki smiled. “And kisses. I think you were thinking about kisses too.” He knew he was.

Thor tugged Loki over to the bed and laid the man down before settling on top of him. “Definitely kisses.”

Loki surged up and captured Thor’s lips enjoying the feeling of his hard body pressed against him.

As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good to just be with someone again. But there was something very different about being with Thor than it was with anyone else. With Thanos, he always had to be on guard and with his marks he always had to worry about the con. But with Thor, his arms felt like home, even as they felt like torture. He could feel himself becoming more and more excited and he could feel Thor starting to shake with his arousal as well.

After so long being incarcerated, and so long believing that he had no reason to be released, there was a spark of hope in him. He wanted to do better, be better, just so he could be with this man. Even if it was only for a minute. It would be worth it.

All too soon there was knock at the door and they both pulled apart breathing heavy with their hearts pulsing.

“I’ve got an idea.” Loki said, arms not loosening his hold on Thor. “Let’s kill Steve so you can break me out of jail.”

Thor snorted. “I’m not killing Steve.”

“But you aren’t averse to breaking me out of jail?” A raise brow, sudden plans forming in his mind on how to get out of there, was Loki’s response.

Thor seemed to realize that he didn’t turn that idea out altogether. “Well out of the two ideas you had, murder seemed the worse. But I’m not breaking you out of jail either.

Eyebrow lowered, all thoughts of breaking out evaporated. “Well aren’t you chocked full of disappointments today.

The knock rang out again as Thor laughed and wrestled himself from Loki’s octopus hold.

It was hard to leave Thor standing by the door as Steve led him back to his cell, but it was easier to sleep that night imagining Thor’s hard body pressed against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	7. Pebbles aren't Baldurs and Odin Like's Loki's Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baldur hasn't changed, Loki changed a little bit, and Frigga is not to be messed with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is Sancta

Sweetness,

Little Pebble told me he’s breaking out of here! The state agreed to an early release! Isn’t that awful?

What am I supposed to do with him gone? He’s so selfish. I think I might pick a fight with him so that the state changes its mind.

On another note, the election for governor is coming up. Your father is running correct? As a felon, I am unable to vote, but if you’d like I can use my aliases to vote. I’ve been at least five people and I’m sure I can become some more if needed. Let me know what you think?

OK, now for the sappy crap, I miss you. When are you coming to visit? You owe me a conjugal and I’m holding you to it.

I hope you are well. I love you.

Grumpikins,

  1. To the guards reading this letter, this is not an admission of guilt, nor plans to rig an election or start a riot. Please don’t put me in solitary…. Or you’ll be sorry.



000

Thor shook his head and snorted. Threatening guards, admitting to aliases and planning to ruin Baldur’s release all within the shortest letter he’s ever gotten. Loki was ridiculous.

The two weeks since he left the prison had made Thor felt like he was floating. It was nice being in love again even if he couldn’t be with the man he loved every day.

A part of him wondered what Jane would think if she were still alive. She’d think he’d lost his mind but she’d kind of like Loki too. It was hard not to like Loki. Even the man he set on fire still liked him.

And to top it all off, Baldur was being released. He was proud of his baby brother and couldn’t wait for him to come home.

But the idea of Loki alone in there was unsettling. He didn’t believe for a second that Loki was going to do anything to jeopardize Baldur’s chances of being released, but it was his way of admitting that he was sad Baldur was leaving.

Loki himself, had almost a year before being released. It was still too far away to bring any comfort to him. Thor knew Loki was in there before Baldur even got there and Loki was his brother’s protector it wasn’t the other way around. Still, this was a challenging thing to stomach.

He wanted to keep Loki safe not just from the people in the prison with him but from himself. People like Loki tended to self-implode when bored and if they’re not kept from harming themselves, they could easily take out others as well. Thor wasn’t silly enough to believe he could cure Loki, but he believed that he could at least make Loki want to be better.

Thor sat at his desk and started his letters:

Baldur,

I can’t believe you are getting released. I’m so happy and proud of you for sticking with it and finding your own way out.

What are your plans for when you are released? Have you thought about where you’re going to live? Or what kind of job you are looking for? Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Do you want me to start working on a resume?

You know Dad had a lot of connections, especially now that he’s running for governor so if you want to attend school that’s a great idea too. Dad can help get you scholarships or grants to pay to go to a good university. It might be better for you not to be around your old friends just yet.

I can’t wait to hear your plans. I eagerly await your letter.

Your Super Proud Brother,

Thor

Turning the page, Thor started on Loki’s letter;

My Grumpikins,

You need to get it together. Stop threatening my brother, do you want Frigga to come down there again?

And we do not need your aliases to vote for my father though it was very sweet of you to offer.

And finally, threatening guards is not going to get you out of solitary. Doing that will only put you in it. I think you know that, so I’m reading between the lines here and thinking you want time alone to think things through.

Are you worried about Baldur being released? Are you worried about my father being governor? Loki, I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me and with Baldur not there to spy on you for me, I need to trust that you will tell me when things aren’t alright.

I’ll be coming this weekend. I can’t wait to see you. All I can think about is how good it felt to hold you and love on you even for that short while.

I love you my grumpy pumpkin, be good and I’ll see you soon.

Sunshine

000

Hi Thor!

I’m so happy to be getting out. I can’t wait for the moment I step foot out of here.

It’s weird though because there are some things I will miss, like Loki. But also, the structure in here is so rigid and you really have no choice but to do the right thing. I worry a little bit about having my own choices.

But I admit, after reading your letter I’m a little confused.

What do you mean plans and where I’ll live? I’m going to live with Mom and Dad just like I always did. And school was only a means to get out of here, it’s not something I plan on doing when I get out. I haven’t thought about a job at all. I was unaware that I needed to.

Well, Loki said you’re coming by over the weekend, come see me too, but not in the conjugal.

Love,

Baldur

000

Sunshine,

I cannot wait for this weekend. It’s been a long time since I really looked forward to something. At first, I thought it was just the idea of having sex with something other than my hand for the first time in years, but then I realized I just really wanted to see you.

I admit, I have some worries about what’s going to happen now that Baldur is leaving. I know I shouldn’t be, but it’s hard not to think that he’s the reason everything has changed for me and now that he’s leaving I don’t want things to go back to the way they were.

But my real fear is this. Your father becomes governor and everything about your family will be exposed. How do you think people will react when they find out his son is dating someone in jail for a felony?

There I’ve said it. My honest and true feelings. And I feel dirty and used now thanks to you. When you get here, I am expecting you to make it all better with orgasms. YOU OWE ME!

Love,

Grumpikins

000

“Are you insane?” The leader of the 6ers stared at Thanos as if the man had two heads. “No one in here is going to cross Loki. Especially not for you.”

Thanos’ nostrils flared in response. “Why not?”

“Do you not see the burns on your arm?” The man asked. “Seriously, Loki is nuts.”

“Loki is one man. You are many.” Thanos reminded the man.

“Loki is an army of one. Loki is not afraid to die. There was a dude in here named Frost Giant because he was 7 feet tall and cold as ice. He killed people brutally. When Loki first got here he was Frost Giant’s roommate. We all knew he’d be dead in a week. I mean, Loki isn’t an intimidating looking fella. But one morning, the guards opened the cell doors and out comes Loki, clothes ripped, all bruised up. Frost Giant thought he’d be making a boyfriend out of Loki. Frost Giant though, never came out the cell. Loki had damn near killed him. We started calling him Giant Slayer.”

Thanos had been face to face with an angry Loki and a frightened Loki. Out of the two, it was the frightened Loki that was far more dangerous. “Then why doesn’t he have more time tacked on to his sentence?”

“Because he pulled some ‘I’m insane’ nonsense. Said being near raped triggered something. That might be true, but even if it is, he was able to single handedly destroy one of the bad-est thugs in there. No one is crossing Loki and hurting Baldur is crossing Loki.” The man stood up. “You’ll have to find another way to get at him.”

Thanos watched the man leaving trying to contain his seething anger. He thought about requesting to see Loki next but he really didn’t have anything to say to him.

Perhaps though, he was thinking about this all wrong. Perhaps, he shouldn’t be thinking about just one member of his rival’s family but instead the whole family itself.

000

Baldur picked up the phone, all smiles at his big brother. “Thor!”

“Are you stupid?” Was Thor’s first question.

Baldur frowned. “What’s your problem?”

“You haven’t changed at all.” Thor started to explain. “You are planning to live off Mom and Dad.”

“Well I am just getting out of prison.” Baldur told his older brother as if he didn’t know. “I would like some time to myself you know.”

“You want a vacation?” Thor scoffed. “You are an adult. Adults take care of themselves.”

Baldur couldn’t believe his ears. Thor was sitting there acting all high and mighty but he didn’t know anything about what Baldur had gone through. “You don’t know what it’s like in here.”

“No, I don’t.” Thor agreed. “And you wouldn’t either if for once in your life you just listened to me.”

That was like a slap in the face. With a huff Baldur responded, “Hey, you should be happy. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have met Loki.”

“Wow, really? That’s what you got?” Thor snorted. “Well thank you brother, but there is no upside to you mooching off our parents. With Dad running…”

“Ah, I see this is about image.” Just like everything was with his father. And of course, it was Thor who was coming to do his father’s dirty work. “He wants me to be the rehabilitated son doing good works.”

“Dad does want that for you and it’s more than image and you know that. Idle hands, brother, idle hands. You will get yourself into trouble and come right back here, only this time, it might not be with Loki here to save you.”

“I don’t need this.” Baldur said through clenched teeth. “I would like to be happy about being released.”

“I would like to be happy about it as well. I thought you changed. I though you grew up. But you are still exactly like the same spoiled child you always been.”

“Screw you Thor. Why don’t you take some of that aggression out at your conjugal with Loki? You remember Loki, right? He’s in jail too. For being just as stupid.” Baldur reminded nastily.

“No, he’s in jail because he had a family that abandoned him, an untreated mental condition and an abusive boyfriend. And I will go check on Loki, who by the way, has been thinking about what he’s going to do when he gets out.”

Baldur watched his brother walk away feeling like somehow Loki had replaced him in his own family.

000

“You look angry.” This wasn’t how Loki wanted to start their conjugal at all. Thor was all red in the face with his nostrils flared and eyebrows knit together.

“I just saw my brother.”

Loki frowned not quiet understanding. “And that makes you angry?”

“He infuriates me sometimes.” Thor says as if that was an explanation to his whole mood.

This definitely wasn’t the sexy times Loki wanted at all. Loki had been waiting for this moment all week. He and Thor had six hours thanks to Loki’s good behavior and Steve being a friend. He really didn’t want to talk about Little Pebble but then, he really didn’t want Thor to be upset either.

Loki sat on a chair and patted the one next to him. “Come tell Daddy what happened.”

Thor smiled tightly before sighing and sitting down. “I want to talk to you, all jokes aside.”

Loki frowned. “I’ll try.”

Thor licked his lips and leaned forward in the chair. “What are your plans when you get out?”

Not too sure what this had to do with Thor’s anger at Baldur Loki took a moment to gather his thoughts. “Well, it’s still some time away so nothing is definite, but, I was talking to my counselor. Because of my mental health issues, I can live in a group home for a while. I’ve been put in for the waiting list. If that doesn’t work, Natasha said I can crash at her place. As for a job, to be honest I’m not sure what to do. But I know that they have lots of work programs so I’ll probably do something like clean the parks and feed the wild animals.”

Thor nodded. “I have money. I have an apartment.”

“Good for you.” Loki wasn’t sure if that sounded harsh or not but he didn’t particularly care. “But we aren’t in a place where we should be living together and though I might take some cash for food, I’m not asking for rent. Why would I want to live off you? I’ve done that before and then I tried to burn a man alive to get out of it.”

His answer only seemed to make Thor even angrier. “See! That’s exactly my problem! He wants to live off my parents! He gets out in literal weeks and he doesn’t want to work or go to school.”

Loki isn’t surprised. Little Baldur wasn’t exactly a model of maturity. “Well it’s different. I’m not family.”

“Alright so call your family.”

Was Thor trying to get him to start throwing things at his head? “That’s not the same thing. I don’t get along with my family.” He explained calmly but tightly.

“If you called, would they come?” Thor asked with a bit of an attitude.

“Yes.” Loki answered reluctantly.

“Then it is the same thing.” Thor insisted.

Realizing they weren’t going to see eye to eye, Loki tried another tactic. “He’s young. Baldur will learn. He’ll learn.”

Thor huffed but said nothing right away as a response.

Loki let him sit for a moment and took a moment to walk around the room.

His first time in the conjugal, he was too busy yelling and screaming to really appreciate being out of his cell.

It looked an awful lot like a motel room and it was easy to forget he was in prison. He looked through some cabinets realizing they were fully stocked. He suddenly got an idea to cook something. “Hey, you want…” He turned to ask Thor if he wanted something to eat but his breath escaped him as he realized Thor was standing right behind him.

Suddenly Thor gripped him behind the head and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. He was proud of himself for not squealing like a girl but he couldn’t stop the surprised gasp when Thor lifted him off the ground.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s massive back and allowed the man to carry him to the bed.

“Here I am, complaining about my little brother, when I’m locked in a room with the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.” Thor breathed into the kissed.

“Flattery, my ray of Sunshine, will get you everything.” Literally.

Thor smiled and they both tumbled to the bed. “Perfect. Because that’s exactly what I want.”

Loki’s lips were claimed again as Thor pushed his hard body against him.

Loki was like a dying man. He couldn’t remember the last time he was even with another man and his body immediately reacted. His length hardened so fast he started to feel light headed. His heart beat was shaking his thin frame causing him to shake as if electricity was passing through his veins.

Thor felt it as well. The smug smile said it all.

Loki was not about to allow Thor to think he was some damsel waiting to be taken by her big strong man.

With a look of determination Loki flipped them over and started to quickly rid the blonde of his clothes.

Thor laughed slightly at Loki’s enthusiasm but made no move to stop the convict.

Loki pushed himself up onto his knees, straddling Thor’s hips. This man was massive! Loki could feel all the ripples and bumps under Thor’s skin and his mouth was watering. He wasted no time getting rid of all of Thor’s clothes and he was not disappointed.

Thor groaned as Loki moved devoured his thick length. Loki was not found of giving head. He found it unappealing in so many ways. It could have been because of his long stint of absence or maybe because Thor was absolutely delicious looking, but he was enjoying the silky feel of Thor gliding in and out of his mouth.

All too soon, Thor was pulling him off, his breath leaving his lungs on heavy exhales. “Your mouth is like a vacuum cleaner.”

Loki giggled as he lost his position on the top and was pushed onto his back on the bed. He tried to catch his breath as Thor worked to rid him of his prison uniform. Once naked, Thor wasted no time pulling open his thighs and settling between them.

“Where have you been hiding this body.” Thor asked running his hands across Loki’s abs. “You’re ripped.”

Loki, enjoying Thor’s compliments arched up into Thor’s inquisitive touch. “Well the only things to do here is read or work out.”

Thor kissed past Loki’s jaw and into his neck seeming to enjoy Loki’s small trembles and shudders. “And write disrespectful letters.”

Loki grinned finding it hard to focus on finding a response. “And that.”

Thor pulled back looking just as flushed as Loki felt. “Condoms?”

“Look in the table.” Loki pointed towards the end table by the side of the bed. If the fridge was stocked, it only made sense that the table was too.

Thor reached in and found a fully stocked drawer of condoms and lube. Loki wanted to thank the State personally for carrying the generous sizes as Thor suited up. He should write them a letter.

As Thor ripped open the condom packet, Loki grabbed the lube and squirted some on to his fingers. He went to go open himself but his fingers were slapped away. “Don’t touch.”

“If you think I’m taking you with no prep…”

“Calm yourself Grumpikins.” Thor admonished. “I have every intention of making sure you are open. But after that blow job, there is no way I’m using fingers.”

Loki frowned slightly as Thor flipped him on his hands and knees. The moment he felt that hot, wet tongue touch his opening he arched and moaned. He reached back to open himself to Thor’s attentions. Thor lapped at him and kissed at him making him shiver.

“Thor, yes.” He hissed. “Don’t stop.”

Thor chuckled but he didn’t stop. His tongue stabbed in deeper, opening Loki.

Loki opened his thighs wider and tried to push his butt onto Thor’s face.

“So greedy.” Thor teased.

“Then don’t stop.”

“Hush yourself little boy.” Thor admonished.

“Little my…” The words halted as his breath escaped him. He could feel the top of Thor’s length breech him. He moaned as he tried to impale himself, but Thor quickly gripped his hips.

“Grumpikins, please. You’re killing me.”

“I’m killing you!”

Thor groaned as his shaft sank deeper. “If your mouth was a vacuum cleaner than your arse is a vise.”

Loki let out a long whine. “You are moving too slow.”

“You are moving too fast.”

“I swear…”

“Shit!”

“Exactly!”

Thor finally bottomed out and both men were already exhausted, panting hard and sweating.

Loki bucked up starting the rhythm that Thor followed. Deep thrusts in and quick withdrawals had them both moaning and reaching for each other’s lips. It was too good to last as both men already reaching their pleasure far too fast.

Loki was the first to release, his body tensing in pleasurable waves. Thor was quick to follow with a grunt and quick rutting motions.

Both men collapsed but it was Thor was passed out next to Loki, one heavy arm draped over him.

Loki pushed the massive bulk off him and stretched like a cat who just ate a mouse. He hoped Thor took a Viagra because he would be good to go again very soon.

In meantime, he’d do some cooking.

000

Dear Loki,

I hope you enjoyed my son last weekend. He told me about your fear that your status as a prisoner would affect my poll numbers. It won’t. Don’t worry. I want you to focus on staying on good behavior and getting out of prison so that you can reacclimate yourself into society.

I am writing to you in the bathroom, secretly, so that Frigga doesn’t see me.

I didn’t think I’d ever say this to anyone other than my wife, but…

Your double chocolate cookies are by far the best tasting cookies I’ve ever eaten. I don’t know who taught you to bake but I enjoyed them so much.

The next time Thor comes to visit, please send some more treats. And don’t tell Frigga.

Odin

000

Dear Frigga,

Here is a copy of the letter Odin sent me. My cookies are better than yours.”

Love Loki.

000

Dearest Loki,

It’s not my cookies that keeps Odin home at night.

At least not those cookies.

Love Frigga

000

Loki wondered when he’d ever learn to stop messing with those two. They were far superior then he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one shot but as always I went too far.
> 
> If you are reading my other stories, more updates are coming in everything. I got a promotion and it's taken me a while to settle into the position. But Sancta and I are trying to get one story a week updated. She's awesome because I'd have like fifty new stories all one chapter each!
> 
> Anyway, comments make me happy.


End file.
